Despite Fate
by Starhopper
Summary: FEB 27 UPDATE: CHAPTER 7! When Tohru asks Kyou to talk privately with her after dinner, Yuki starts to question whether his destiny to be with Honda-san was marked to fail at the beginning, and gets the most unexpected of answers. Yukiru.
1. The String is Taught

Despite Fate

By Starhopper

DISLCAIMER: I don't own them, because if I did, Yuki wouldn't love his 'Honda-san'. He'd love ME! Bwahahahahaha!

The quoted lines are just some phrases from when they were 16 (ie, from the anime or the manga) acting as memories to set up the time-scale I'm working with.

. . . . . . . . .

Prologue:

The String is Taught

. . . . . . . . .

One day he woke to the sound of her voice, and then he knew.

"Yuki . . . kun."

For four years the stakes had slowly been pushed higher, the fights few and far between but much more fierce in intensity when either prey or predator had had too much. Senses were spiked, ears perked and drawn forward to find some meaning behind it.

"They've been getting along much better since she came,"

Why fight? Why try? Why attempt to become what fate so obviously disdained?

"Let's all go home, together."

Yet they did. Tensions were on a literal edge in the house, the spawning grounds of almost every fight initiated because she lived there. The stillness of the air between them and her was strung with electricity seemingly tasted only by the males. Even Shigure would feel it and bolt out the door of whatever room he had intruded upon. But both rat and cat were invigorated by it, hopeful for it. With that silence, fears were assured and new strategies were composed like wood-wind symphonies. Cool whistles and low trills transposed the hisses and growls of two predators rounding about on their intended quarry, making the attack seem less calculated when it eventually was brought to action.

"MY ONLY GOAL IS TO FIGHT AND BEAT YUKI!"

Then one night, just before their second year of college, a fight erupted and suddenly the zodiacal warriors were throwing punches for something much more important to a man of any age. But 20 was volatile in its youth and out to prove something. Insults would charge, kendo would defend, and in the end, Yuki would always stand not as victor, but as loser. For as he loomed over his fallen opponent, the cat would be coddled and nursed by her, just as he'd always been from the time they were all sixteen and ignorant to the storm clouds that were building. At each careless brush of hands and admirable albeit stolen glances two more thunderheads would form. And after four years, the prince could almost feel the shaking of thunder as rain started to fall.

"Who's the poor man now?"

Even at this dinner, he could do nothing but watch and wait for some sign of the tempest to begin.

. . . . . . . . .

A/N: Got ya hooked right? Oh, and to clear it up:

Line 1: Tohru calling Yuki by his name for the first time under Haru's urging.

Line 2: Something Haru might say to another Sohma member after seeing for himself what Tohru has done for the temperaments of both boys.

Line 3: Tohru from Ep 25. (Sorry, don't want to spoil it.)

Line 4: Kyou-kun (duh.)

Line 5: After playing rich man poor man, something Kyou might've said after he won for the first time after the series.


	2. She Plucks it With a Question

"Despite Fate"

By Starhopper

DISLCAIMER: I don't own them, because if I did, Yuki wouldn't love his 'Honda-san'. He'd love ME! Bwahahahahaha!

Oh, and just a SPOILER warning: I won't lie . . . there are (big scary music) SPOILERS in this chapter from anime eps 24-26.

Here's a thank you for you loyal readers and reviewers:

Gatogirl – yep, this story takes place after the last episode. I imagined that they carried on with the fights just to cover their respect for each other. I mean, you can't go through what those 3 went through with Kyou turning beast and all without gaining some sort of tolerance at least. Also, I think that just by showing interest and honor to 'Honda-san', Kyou would impress himself on Yuki as an upstanding gentleman; same for Kyou. It was when they both realized how much they liked her that the fights returned to full intensity. Maybe Yuki did initiate it, maybe Kyou. But after some years of duking it out, I don't think any of them remember when jealousy started to erupt . . . except perhaps the Mabudachi Trio. I'm sure Hatori would be watching out for Tohru, and Ayame would be making sure that she keeps treating Yuki all friendly-like. Shigure might just sit back and watch the carnage. Love ya too!

SilverYumeTenshi – Alrighty, here's more! I love Yukiru too, they make the most sense. After what Yuki's been through with (shudder) Akito, he needs "a warm heart, a warm person". Tohru gives him that.

Puffin – I love to hear that I have people hooked. Did ya know that I wrote that prologue in about a half-hour? I definitely needed it for the story. Thanks for the praise!

Nyruserra – I hope I keep your interest and meet any of your expectations!

YuYuAura – Another chapter to keep you going . . . here it is!

Inuficcrzy – As you can tell, this is not a 'stand alone' anymore. I have about 3 chapters left and plenty of warm and fuzzy feelings left to go!

Mimay – Oh, it's . . . a secret! Well, I did kinda spill the beans with my summary . . . but you never know . . . I could slip back into my weird self and drop Akito into the picture. (I kid, I kid!)

". . ." – speaking

' . . .' – thoughts

. . . . . . . . .

Chapter 1:

She Plucks it With a Question

. . . . . . . . .

"Kyou-kun?"

The neko's keen hearing could detect the slightest sense of trepidation lacing his name. Usually that word was made delicate like this doily heart her voice always drew within him, but this time it was different. It was more anxious, more questing than anything. Bustling thoughts could almost be heard backing up behind his name, jostling to be voiced. And he of course, being the cat, was just as curious as ever to know what they were and why they were urgent in their cause.

No matter what subtle angle he tilted his head in; Kyou could decipher all this and more from the uncertain young woman who offered his name to him with shaky hands.

He wasn't the only one.

Yuki observed quietly from the outside looking into the conversation that he would never be apart of. He tried to smile as Tohru continued.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I speak with you after dinner?"

"Uh," the twenty-year old was completely dumb-founded and looked for some strange reason to Shigure for validation. The dog merely looked away, focused on a fly slowly climbing up the opposite wall. "Why sure," scratching his head, Kyou coughed to recover his confident masculinity. "Of course my training can wait."

Yuki could feel his heart drop. He cringed as it crashed to his toes.

"Don't you mean the 'cat-nap' can wait, Kyon-kichi?"

Kyou turned his glowing smile to the writer, goofy grin fading rapidly to an embarrassed and angry sneer.

"Baka Inu, a true fighter doesn't sleep until he beats his opponent! Which reminds me," Red eyes slid expectantly to the left, but did not meet their prey. Pressing on, the urge to pick a fight with his rival too strong to plead otherwise, he swung his head in the rat's direction. "Yuki, how about singin me a lullaby tonight?"

Disdainfully pushing stray water chestnuts around his bowl, Yuki glanced up at the sudden outburst from his cousin. He eyed him coldly, then turned his attention back to rearranging his vegetables. "Baka-neko. You just made a promise to Honda-san, remember?" With eyelids lowered, he signaled his engagement in unadulterated thought. Even the neko wouldn't dare try to bring him out of it.

He knew the beating would be too severe.

Cocking her head, Tohru drew attention to the somber Sohma. "Yuki-kun, are you alright?"

"Forgive me," a sparkle hidden in the shadow of his bangs suddenly flared to life as he made eye-contact with the twenty-year-old girl. "I'm ruining the dinner you worked so hard to prepare Honda-san,"

"N-No!" Tohru shook her head, hands held up to stop him from apologizing further. "You're doing nothing of the sort Yuki-kun. I was the one who brought it up, I knew I should have waited for everyone to finish their supper first before I asked- "

He didn't need to hear it again, he really didn't. "Honda-san." her name was firm and irrefutable: it left her no argument to apologize for.

Holding sway of his sympathy over general amusement, Shigure covered his snicker with a shift in his seat as Tohru begrudgingly shut her mouth and bent her head in respect. It was amazing how fast she responded to a less than jovial request from their prince. He eyed 'Honda-san' briefly before turning his gaze to chastise the brooding rat.

"Now Yuki, is that any way to speak to Tohru-kun?"

Laughing eyes met silent gray and turned a hard black. Could Yuki not even see how hurt Tohru-kun was at that snap embedded in her name? "Well is it?"

Kyou, having finished lapping up the miso broth that had collected at the bottom of his bowl, sat back on his hands and waited for Yuki's answer. No doubt, he would cow to the writer's tone.

"No, it - "

"P-please allow me to collect the dishes!" With the brightest of smiles, Tohru bowed and leapt to her feet. She whirled about the table, picking up plates and chopsticks as she went. The faintest of melodies trailed her progress to the kitchen, effectively silencing any possible complaint as the males sat dumb-founded, though nonplussed by the girl's actions.

"How does she do that?" Kyou mumbled as he rose to his toes for a quick stretch. "More importantly," bending his elbow over his head, he twisted his torso back to face the door. "Why does she do that?"

Yuki snorted, "Baka neko,"

"What makes me so stupid nezumi?" to his own surprise, his tone was held intact, never faltering to the anger boiling within. It was level-headed for the moment, like its master. "She asked me to spend time with her,"

The puff of pride was not missed in that proclamation and Shigure winced. Fingers went to massage a headache soon to be born as the cat stood defiantly over the rat. Then within a flash of an instant, a sudden audible crack of energy sounded as Yuki's eyes snapped up to meet Kyou's blasé gaze.

'Here we go again.'

"You're right," his jaw was locked, eyes unblinking, "I'm stupid." Rising on his knees, the prince took a deep breath and clenched the fists that rested at his sides. Chin resting at the hollow of his throat, he sighed, "So go talk to her,"

Both Kyou and the novelist had to remind themselves to blink as Yuki murmured something about 'the right opportunity'. Shaking his head, eyes closed, the rat bit his lip and looked back up to the most obvious of triumphant victors. He'd lost without planning an attack, or at the very least blocking a punch for defense. Very slowly, the pallid eyelids opened in a dangerous, almost mechanically precise fashion. A sudden smile turned his lips at the idea of her happiness and the threat disappeared from his eyes.

"Baka nezumi."

With that, Yuki shot a smile at the strips of fabric that covered the kitchen doorway. But even the cat knew the gesture was meant for the girl who bustled behind it. He tried to stop his cousin from a rapid walk out the door, but when he turned, he could find not even Yuki's back retreating down the hallway.

Again, he checked Shigure. With question, mirth, or astonishment (a simple combination of the two) the elder Sohma could not decide on one. He reflected the look perfectly, complete with the raised eye-brows and confused mouth. A shrug was forced out of Kyou before he scratched the back of his head and thumped across the room to the kitchen 'door'.

"Eh, Tohru?" Confusion didn't even begin to capture the emotion that was playing across his face. "Do you want to talk - I mean, is this - " After a decisive fist in the wall and a snarl at himself for being stupid about this whole thing, he kicked the material slats aside.

Calling her name for a second time, Tohru whirled about to face him. A reassuring smile spread across his lips as she continued to dry the plate in her hands. There was nothing different about this night . . . no, she was being her same spaced-out self, drying the plate cracked in all the right places. Absolutely nothing was going to happen.

He nodded at that last thought. And immediately hoped afterward that he was wrong.

"Kyou-kun!" the surprise of his entrance took some time to register in her brain. It was currently cluttered with a lot of other thoughts. Looking back at the sink-full of bowls, she picked up a stray towel and tossed it at him. "I'd be grateful if you'd help me dry,"

See, exactly the same polite, mannered girl he'd come to know and love . . . regardless of how annoying those habits could be at times.

"Of course. What, do you think I'm the kind of guy who would let you just do them by yourself?"

"N-no! I didn't mean - " Her entire body shaking in alarm, Tohru almost didn't catch his wink. The nervousness slacked back to relaxation. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a bowl and handed it to him, not sure if the resulting spark between their fingers was purely static. She pondered over it as Kyou started to talk, but wasn't really listening.

His rambling stopped with her raised hand. "Kyou-kun, now that we're alone,"

They both paused as a breeze moved the door's coverings, and heads turned simultaneously as Shigure popped his head in.

"Oh," he was almost disappointed that he hadn't caught them doing anything . . . questionable. However, he had intruded upon the seminal opening of a friendly conversation, and he knew it. Instead, he fingered a piece of cloth and said, "Did you know that the weave of this fabric is the same as our five hundred count sheets?"

"Really?" Tohru smiled at him while fanning herself with the plate.

"I don't believe it," Kyou spat, hackles visibly rising at the base of his neck. "Go to your room and count them again," as an aside he added, "And after you do, don't come out."

"Did you just threaten the owner of this house?" By now, Shigure was leaning against he doorframe, pulling at the sleeve of his yukata. He looked like he wasn't about to move for a very long time. He inspected his cuticles as he continued, "Because verbal assault is punishable in this district,"

"Shigure-san,"

"Yes Tohru-kun?" the novelist was quick to respond to the placation in her voice.

"Could I please have some time to talk with Kyou-kun?" the dog took notice of how she fiddled with the apron strings knotted about her waist. "It's very important."

"Why of course Tohru-kun!" the bright smile irritated Kyou's skin like a nagging itch. "Even while attending college, you've done so much for our little family." He shot a pointed look at Kyou before bowing gracefully. "It'd be my pleasure to grant your request."

'It wasn't a request that you could refuse, the way you put it,' Kyou thought angrily.

Shigure left with a wave, a "Night kids!", and some flapping door-slats in his wake. He couldn't have exited faster and with less resistance for the anxious cat.

"So, you were saying Tohru - "

She cut him off at the suffix.

"I was about to tell you why I wanted to talk to you,"

'That makes sense.'

"Of course,"

"Well," setting the plate down on the counter, she motioned for him to join her. Once again, she handed him a bowl, setting his dried one next to hers, before finishing a thought. "For a long time now,"

She paused, casting a quick glance out the window they faced before stopping her thought again. 'This is going to be a long night. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.'

Kyou tried to rein in his smile. As a fighter, he'd learned not to count on his expectations. His opponent could easily come up with an unknown move that'd send him flat on his back before he could defend. Like now, she could easily say something as off-hand as "for a long time now, I've been wondering how you keep your hair so short without a haircut," or "for a long time now, you've been acting strangely toward me." Could he actually def – answer against that?

He hoped the instant would present itself and he would.

For a brief moment, he wondered why - if she was actually going to admit her feelings towards him – why the thoughts were taking so long to order themselves. Couldn't she see how much he wanted to listen to her?

At last, after a gnashed bottom lip and a very – very – dry sushi dish, she finished the question.

He stood stunned, felt the bowl tip under its own weight over his fist and fall to the floor. She'd been wondering . . . thinking . . .

"Well, Kyou-kun?"

"How do I feel about you?"

She nodded darkly. This was the most serious discussion they'd had since she drew him out of his bestial curse four years ago. It could have been the second if he had only watched her expression between Yuki's kicks and his punches. He would have known then what had yet to dawn upon him now. He might've read it in her eyes just as he did now, gazing at the question rooted there from a few months prior.

"Answer me, please,"

He shook his head, the ceramic shards at his feet completely forgotten as he turned and took a step closer to her. "I've told you,"

"You said you loved me, but," she traced the air about his chin, not daring to ruin the moment by a puff of smoke and an orange cat. "has that changed?"

"No." his hands caught the fingers floating over his face and drew them to their side. "It hasn't." With a bold move calculated, but prematurely executed, he leaned in over her, his head dipping down and hovering there as a reminder of what he'd just said. He wasn't anticipating anything, only covering every open corner. "But I remember what you said before,"

He could let go if she pulled away, or keep her arms distant from embrace as he kissed her. There were two options, covering the two moves of defense and offense. Only she could decide which one he would use.

"I told you I loved everything about you," Tohru could remember holding onto his deformed arms, hanging on with an iron-cast grip as he swung both her and Yuki about. He was frightened, disdainful of the world that had created him. If not for her faith in the good that existed in the young man, he would have been lost. There was so much good still to be found.

She shifted, the old smile alighting her features. "And my feelings have not changed."

"Then," whispered over her mouth, Kyou could feel the finality of such a simple word hit him. But he was not scared, or fearful. "What's there to talk about?" As his lips pressed against skin, Kyou roused himself from the soft atmosphere about her to find he kissed the palm of her other hand.

'The unknown tactic!'

"Kyou-kun," her voice echoed about in the kitchen in that repressive, almost sad tone. "There's everything to talk about."

. . . . . . . . .

A/N: YAY! First chapter of this lovely story done. I really enjoyed writing this one, so much angst and intensity. I tried to capture a character from "The Day the Earth Stood Still" to embody Yuki's emotions.

Well, how'd I do? I'd greatly appreciate a REVIEW so I can tone up all the weak spots and make the next chapter even better! And the idea should at least be good, it's Yuki with his thoughts and his "secret base"!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Starhopper


	3. The Scissors are Sharpened

"Despite Fate"

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: Would I really want to own the entire Fruits Basket, Akito and all? (Considering it) You bet I would! But I don't, so so much the woe for me. Oh woe is me!

Hee hee. AND WARNING: spoilers for both anime and manga.

First of all, a big bear-hug thanks to everyone who's been reviewing or has reviewed. You've all made this story my fastest-review-turn-around yet. Here's some personal thank-yous:

SilverYumeTenshi – I am cruel aren't I? (Evil Giggle) but you see, it had to happen that way . . . or you will see. I promise.

puffin – thanks for your continued support, I hope this "turns out" just as everyone (including me) expected.

The Dark Muse – It is, it is! I could not see Yuki or Tohru for that matter ending up with anyone else!

Inuficcrzy – Shout away, I'm happy to hear ya! I'm pleased with the style of this piece too. I think it's fitting for such an event that many fans have pondered over for years.

AnimeFreakVee52 – did I scratch that itch with my update?

RabbitTsukino – Thanks for your praise! It's hard to capture Kyou's personality, so I'm relieved that my attempt was successful.

LilyAvalon – Yesssss, it's a cliff of a cliff-hanger. No errors? I hope this chapter meets your approval as well HUG!

s.l. chanco – "weird but in a good way" . . . I guess that's good . . . (sweatdrop)

". . . " – speaking

' . . . ' – thoughts

- . . . - – memory

Chapter 2:

The Scissors Are Sharpened

– A boy stood in the middle of the Sohma compound's yard. The laughter had unassumingly died, hadn't drawn the attention of a young mind. He was still running, even though it was clear he only chased wind.

"Where did they go?" he asked each adult, their identities now blotted out of his memory through quarantine. His pallid face was darkened by confusion, anger, and sadness as the different emotions twisted over his features. It may have been his own mother who answered him with a frown and some flippant remark. Or was it his father?

Again he looked to the left and then to the right, hoping for the bright eyes of a child who looked nothing like the Sohma line. Someone different. And yet, someone inexplicably familiar.

Even then he knew it was possible.

Still he crept from his room and dared to wander across that damnable yard again. He stopped just before the high wall that separated this world from the outside. Wordlessly, he looked up its height until his pewter gaze settled at the corner where it met the sky. He nearly fell backwards, but caught himself, still staring at the ceiling with lolling white clouds.

'If only I could jump that high,' he thought over and over again until his head began to hurt. Whether it was from the position his neck was in, or the futile idea itself, he'd never know. But it was at that moment, that he started to think of such a masterful escape that would solve all his problems.

He began to walk, keeping a tiny hand on the wall as he walked its length. All the while, his neck was craned to stare at the sky. Other children may have feared the dark, even the imaginary monsters in their closets. But he had always been terrified of an idea. Imprisonment, usually such a hard subject to comprehend for children of his age, was his boogieman. It bore its fangs in that blue sky, roared at him as his fingers dragged along the stucco wall. And, like most children at the tender age of seven, he could do no more than try to be brave.

He had to disprove its existence.

But unlike his friends he could not turn on a light or have their parents check the closet for any signs of monster-activity. His fear was completely tangible and terrifying in its reality. He was trapped, as he had been at birth. For when his mother held him, she cupped him in her closed hands, begging someone to "take this creature away".

No, he had to treat his fear as a mirage created by a mind lost in a desert of hopeless relatives.

Soft fabric, a sudden jolt of his body weight, and a voice would not make him any braver.

"Hello Yuki,"

The young boy stopped, pausing a moment to press his other hand into whatever he'd bumped into. Grey drifted down from sky to come almost eyelevel with unhappy blue. Swallowing, he started to explain why he was out here when he should be resting in his room. He was "very sick" afterall.

But the unhappy blue eyes did not tear or wane in their intensity. They remained locked onto not only his own eyes, but on the whole quivering mess he'd quickly become. Here he had clumsily walked into the head of his family and he had absolutely nothing to rely on except apologies.

After the seventeenth grovel, Akito broke his thin mouth into a short smile that did nothing to soothe the other boy's nerves. Putting a sleeved arm around his shoulders, the clan head bent his head slightly so the "sick" boy could hear him.

"Yuki, I heard what happened today," the silky pre-pubescent voice offered no comfort whatsoever. It was obvious he was in trouble. BIG trouble. "I agree with you that it's unfair,"

His spirits brightened at this admission. Little did he know, that it was Akito who had orchestrated the wiping out of his friends' memories. And it wasn't because they had seen him transform.

No, it went much deeper than that.

"I agree that from where you stand, it's unfair." His hand suddenly tightened around his shoulder. "But it makes perfect sense to me that it is fair."

His happiness was snuffed out like a candle. Nails digging into his skin assured him that the spirited glow was to be crushed beyond rebirth. "You know Yuki, I can't have people thinking something that I don't. It causes problems. And we don't want problems, do we?"

He shook his head furiously as he wrapped his shaking arms about himself. If he squeezed his eyes just right, the one-time feel of his mother's embrace could impress itself on his senses. It was her holding him now, keeping him safe from harm like his cousin's mother always did.

"That's why I'm going to re-educate your," the pause foretold of everything to come, "thinking." But stunned in his fear, as he was led into the main house, away from any means of escape, he could do nothing against the monster lurking at the back of his mind. From that day on, it had become a living thing that breathed only to make his body and mind ache. Ache for a stop, ache for a voice that didn't lash as the whip did. Between beatings, caresses, and mental torture he could only dream of an end.

An embrace.

Arms that would hold him instead of walls.

A heart whose beat would murmur his strength.

A person who would turn on his mental light, throw back the doors of his closet and show him that his fear existed no longer.

A warm person. Even then he knew it existed. –

'What keeps me from believing that it doesn't?' Yuki angrily questioned as he shoved his left foot into a rain boot.

He wasn't exactly angry. Just . . . confused and frustrated at his confusion. What was there to be confused about? Who was he supposed to be angry at? Tohru for asking Kyo if he wanted to talk with her, or Kyo for accepting? And then there was that annoyingly quiet third party. It wasn't Shigure, though he seemed to watch the whole exchange at dinner with a little more than curious interest. He had seemed to – avoid attracting attention to his own expressions.

'I'm angry at myself. . . aren't I? For not saying anything when I could have so many times before.'

Yuki paused at the self-inquisition and looked to the ground, his body still moving to its own inner-calls. As he pounded the toes of his right foot into the left shoe, he suddenly realized that he was wearing both golashes on the wrong feet. This did nothing to temper his anger, and kicking them into different directions, stormed out the doorway in his bare feet. It felt strangely freeing as he felt the pebbles tear at his heels. At each twinge of pain, he knew he was still in the present, and finally achieving a dream of escape.

He continued down the front path at such a fast pace that he didn't know where he was when he heard Shigure's voice. The stupid dog was mumbling some nonsense about sheets and thread count, but Yuki didn't bother with the details. Instead, he trained his sensitive ears on the tones undulating through his cousin's voice. All were low, and guided. Nearly apprehensive and drawling, they were the tones of man who was attempting to talk his way out of situation, or dissuade his pursuer from taking chase.

Yuki took a breath and looked up into the starry night sky. Good. So they weren't talking yet, as evidenced by the dog's abrupt conversation with Honda-san.

'If he could only keep the discussion from happening,' the prince slowed to a walk, occasionally drifting over grass, then back onto sadist rock. 'I'd be eternally thankful,' Yuki smiled with a faint trace of hope at the thought, but continued to walk away from the house to drown out his rival's voice.

Shigure had stopped talking. And that could only mean –

He had to get away.

He couldn't hear it. Whether or not she wanted to say it, he couldn't hear it. Not from her lips. Not from her voice.

But as he rounded the corner of the kitchen, he was blinded by the scene playing out like a bad soap in the window. His thoughts shattered into fragments of sanity and went flying, like his troublesome boots, into every direction at once. Yuki found himself suddenly rooted as audience to Kyou's first kiss.

'No, no, no, no, no,' his eyes widened with each frantic shake of his gray head. At last he found his footing and bolted in the opposite direction of anything that had to do with her voice and – his - ; with any voice at all.

Tearing through the underbrush, hands held far out ahead of him to break a fall into a broken wrist instead of a broken neck, Yuki could only see one thing in his mind. It wasn't the picture of Tohru kissing Kyou back. It wasn't even the bloody mess of a dead cat hanging by his tail. His escape was to one place where he could collect his faults and summate his failures. It soon appeared ahead of him, floating among the grayscale of a possible summer storm.

Tripping over a loose root, Yuki went tumbling head over heels into the strawberry patch where he lay with his head buried in the soil for a good ten minutes before he wanted to summon the energy to get up. It was then that he heard rather than felt his left ankle crack at a strange, not to mention forced angle. He'd managed to wedge it between his sitting rock and yet another damnable root trailing the outskirts of his garden. Swearing painfully under his breath, Yuki carefully teased his ankle free from its confines and set himself at the base of his rock to do anything but hurt himself like that again.

"Serves me right," he rasped, finding that his lungs were nearly burning with each breath he took. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this . . . lie down and try to calm down.

'How can I calm down?' again that anger bit at his mind as he relaxed his body into a propped position against the rocky pillow. 'She's in there with him, when she should be with me,'

But that was impossible. He supposed it was inevitable. That his anger, that his tracheal tubes, that everything would burn when his Honda-san would fall in love. When they were younger, the concept had seemed so faraway. She never dated, never even shared secret crushes among Uo and Hana-chan. Her ignorance of love or at the very least like-liking then had made the moment when she did fall in love all the more painful for him. That moment was now and it felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. The fact that it was with that baka neko made the entire situation sit ill in his stomach. Of course, Kyou had been the one all along. As fate had dictated, so Kyou and Honda-san's past had duly followed.

As much as he hated to recount truth, Yuki found it the only solution. His garden had provided no sense of relief. That was all he was asking for, just a sense of protection for cruel reality. Just a mirage of safety from voices and admissions was all he was looking for in this tranquil setting.

But as he gazed about the clearing, all he could see was the past. Their past. Honda-san helping him to tack down the beans against the rain for the first time, Honda-san planting the strawberries he had purchased especially with her in mind, Honda-san standing close to him as he faked her out with a smile in the sunshine. She stood at the tree, knelt with trowel in hand to separate weed from tasty leek. Like a forgotten imprisonment from long ago, reminders of her existence were everywhere, boxing him into a broken ankle and an unwilling mind.

Now, as he sat there pitiful and alone like never before, he wondered how he could have been taken by surprise like that. A hat entered his mind, a small red one that would fit easily over two pigtails sprouting from a soft brown head. That hat had been found by a boy restlessly roaming about the streets. Quarantine hadn't kept him from escaping the Sohma's iron clasp. Nothing could collar him at seven, not even a firm talking to by Kazuma-sensei. And look where it had thrust him: into the arms of Honda-san.

A first brush with the cat was something she could and would never forget. Could she have understood that she had met the cat from the zodiac? Yuki clearly remembered Honda-san talking with Shigure about the sign she was born under. She was born dog, (a fact Shigure would silently gloat over when he was alone) but upon hearing the story of the cat and the rat, she had immediately sided with the poor kitty who'd slept through the banquet. From that point on, she was determined to live as one who was born under the cat. Honda-san had even recalled the story on several occasions to repair the neko's pride after losing (once again) to his rival.

His pride wasn't the only thing she had bandaged like new again. His faith in being loved was long assured at the lake on that rainy morning. Beast, rat, and onigiri. Together they had pulled him down, forced him to listen, but it was Honda-san who spoke with the words he needed to hear. She could always do that no matter how horrible the individual felt. Honda-san had been given the most precious of gifts. One that she didn't know was cherished by the rest of the world.

-"Sohma-kun, come play with us!"-

-"I don't think you're 'cute' at all. You're quite handsome."-

-"Yuki . . . kun."-

-"Let's go do something fun!"-

By the smile on his face shedding tears, he was convinced that he held it dear most of all.

Each event could foresee, even to a blind dormouse, the indelible outcome. But to this rat, fate's end stretched far and wide. So far and wide that he walked in it, ignorant of the fact that he balanced so precariously on an edge sharper than fate . . . the edge of hope.

Now he could feel himself falling.

Closing his eyes, Yuki snuffed out the Honda-san flames that dotted his garden. Instead of their past, he tried to focus on his past, the time before her. How had dealt with this type of torture before?

-"Let me out! Please someone, let me out!"

There was only one thing that could possibly ease the transition. He didn't even want to consider the option of bottling his emotions for another ten years. Taking a deep breath, Yuki closed his mouth with all intentions to let it out in a placating sigh. It erupted in a scream. Frustration grated at his vocal chords as the last breath left in his lungs was released. He wanted to keep screaming, but the rational Yuki silently shook his head. Yelling about his situation would never help him. Hell, keeping to himself wouldn't help the situation. There was only one thing to do.

"I have to see her," at that raspy whisper, a raindrop dripped onto his forehead. Then another, and another. By the time he had righted himself on his feet, he was chilled and trembling. Suddenly he wished his emotions hadn't gotten the better of him when he had tried to put his boots on. Without some water-proof protection, he stood on a numb stump. The other leg felt like it was on fire.

Leaping forward on what he hoped was his "good" right foot, Yuki found himself a step further away from the rock than before. Thoughts scurrying about his head, the prince decided to keep going. At this pace, everyone would be asleep by the time he hopped into the house. He'd confront her in the morning, or meet with the neko that night.

"I wish I could talk to her now," he moaned miserably, taking a great hop and praying that he wouldn't transform with the exertion and cold. There was no way he could outrun a stray cat in this state. "She'd probably know just what to say,"

He could picture her squeaking at his appearance, rushing him with a blanket, then merrily drying off a rat in her hands. The image brought a forlorn smile to his lips. But he covered the intruding visage of his grinning cousin tossing her an extra towel with another imagined reaction. Her eyes growing wide, she'd leap from her seat, and in that frantic, breathless voice question his name as if pondering his drenched existence.

"Yuki-kun?!"

Yuki paused, shook his head, and heard his name again. Although this time, he wasn't imagining it.

Standing to the edge of the clearing, he could make out a figure silhouetted by the mist on the path. It approached through the soft curtain of rain with relieved and certain footing. Holding his hand out at arms length the figure stopped. As he brought his arm back to his side, it crept closer until the figure's shadow was shed.

To reveal a very worried Tohru.

A/N: Hacha! Another chapter down! I hope this proves to you all that this story is indeed a Yukiru as advertised. For those who don't know me in real life, I assure you, I will defend that couple till the end of the series, even if Tohru ends up with someone else. They're perfect for eachother and that's just what's right. No one else could complete Yuki as Tohru does, and the fact that they both hold their true feelings in gives them something to mature on. It would take something like this to get them to live in a more mentally-healthy way.

I could use some reviews so I can end this story just right. And yes, next chapter is the last. I've enjoyed writing each and every paragraph though, it's been so much fun to look forward to this story each time I turned on my computer. But it ends with a very fitting title and MAYBE an epilogue of sorts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 2. I hope you all checked back and enjoyed chapter 3!

Starhopper


	4. He Waits With Bated Breath

"Despite Fate"

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know by now, I don't own a friggin thing. Quit harassing me, will ya?

". . ." – spoken

'. . .' – thoughts

Here is my response to the cascade of reviews I've received since posting Chapter 2: separate responses to all the reviewers! THANKS!

AnimeFreakVee52 – I'm happy that you love this fic, I love it too! I promise ALL OF YOU that Yuki will NOT be sad at the end of the story. He will actually enjoy recovering from his injury . . . thanks to a certain onigiri's attentive TLC. And as for me "outdoing" myself, I have only this non-ego-inflated thing to say: "I KNOW!" (hee hee hee) just kiddin. This is the most mature story I've written yet, save for my poetry, and I'm extremely proud of it.

Lily Avalon – Vishy-Vashy friend of mine, Kyou is going to recover . . . we all need a little heartbreak. Kitty-san will be featured like everyone else in this chapter. We'll get a peak into his psyche as he watches the two together. A sequel? Maybe. I was thinking about how everyone would react to Yukiru goodness. Haru? Thankful – I'm not going to finish, that'd ruin some idea I might use for the future.

puffin – I own the series and have seen the last episode 6 times. Why do you ask? Is there anything I'm missing? I know they didn't show who she ends up with, they give equal airtime to both Kyou and Yuki. But thanks for assuming that you won't spoil it for me by telling me cause I already know.

SilverYumeTenshi – I did everything I did for reasons known only to myself and plot twists. I wish I could just kiss his boobooed ankle and make it better . . . but it's not my place. It's Tohru's! (wink)

Aki-Shinko – Someone noticed the chapter-titles! I'm glad you liked them, I wanted to carry the concept of Fate over to the titles and tone of the story itself.

'suki saotome – I'm updating, I'm updating! Do you mean to damn my writer's block to hell? (Or yeah, go ahead, by all means, get rid of it) So, I'm guessing that you liked it if you want to know what happens. Maybe I should do cliffies more . . .

inuficcrzy – I was a little worried myself, to tell the truth. I assure you, Tohru will help him through it. I hope you were able to hang on for a time more before this update! Don't let go!

R Junkie – How will you make it better? Hugging him never works because he'll just pop into a rat and be even more depressed. A kiss is better . . . but that's Tohru's job! I'm extremely pleased to hear that you really like this story. I do too!

Again, please enjoy the story as much as Yuki will enjoy the ending. He sure deserves it.

. 

Chapter 3:

He Waits With Bated Breath

. 

"Are you sure?" It was an incredibly stupid question, but it was the first thing that came into his mind.

Tohru smiled reassuringly, patting his hand gently before grasping it firmly to make him let go of her shoulder. "Kyou-kun. Please try to understand, I never meant for any of this to happen, but it did,"

"I know," he smiled back at her. He was greatly wounded to be sure, but the action salved the stinging ache of rejection forming in his heart. "I just wish things had been different."

Her mouth twisted slightly, following the slow narrowing of her gaze and the soft move to back away. "I'm so sorry Kyou-kun, but I have to disagree." Closing her eyes, she pressed clasped dishpan hands to the base of her throat and continued. "Being in love like this, it's something I never expected, but would never trade away for anything in the world. I wake up and I'm immediately thankful for what I have, even if he doesn't know it. I only hope he feels the same,"

Kyou just stared at her for while, chewing at his bottom lip. Should he tell her, should he not tell her? Was it his place to tell her? Could he even tell her? All these thoughts and more ran wildly about his mind. Now that he knew, it was hard not to spray them with the hose and hope they'd all evaporate. He soulfully wished that he didn't have to ponder such things anyway. When he said he wished things could've been different, he meant every word.

'But they aren't,' he reminded himself, and at that realization, he really looked at the woman before him. "Geez, you really are that dense, aren't you Tohru?" a small grin at the corner of his mouth assured her that he was merely joking. "You don't even know what you have to do in order to make sure he feels the same?"

"Well," Tohru pressed the tips of her fingers together and looked down at the floor. "I always wondered how you'd take it, that I never really considered how I'd tell him,"

"WHAT?! You mean you were more worried about how I'd react that you nev – er,"

"I was more concerned about keeping a good friend,"

'Than making a lover out of him,' Kyou finished her thought, suddenly understanding her true feelings. Despite his maturity, despite his acceptance of society, despite his opening up to her, he had never had a chance. It had started with and would end with –

"Yuki-kun?" Shigure's voice wafted through the house, drawing the attention of the couple in the kitchen. Tohru immediately ran toward the hall to find the novelist shielding his eyes with a hand and scanning the rooms for any sign of his cousin.

On a curious turn, he met the hopeful face of his little maid. He smiled brightly, almost with relief and sighed, "Ah, there you are Tohru-kun. You haven't by chance seen Yuki-kun anywhere have you?"

Tohru frowned at him. He knew rightly well that she didn't, that she had been in the kitchen. To stress this fact, Kyou stuck his head out of the doorway and reprovingly growled at the dog. He might not be her boyfriend, but he'd always be protective of the girl and willing to stick his neck out for her.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I was going to take a walk with him, but then he just up and disappeared." Shigure continued to muse his way around the subject, giving Tohru ample time to summon some courage.

"I think I know where he might be," she whispered after a time, glancing back at the absent space in the door coverings. Kyou had long withdrawn from the conversation. She still shot him a smile of thanks before turning back to Shigure. He was holding her rain slicker in one paw and her water-proof shoes in the other.

"Better take these, I've heard from a very reliable source that it's going to rain soon." His "source" howled somewhere outside, but neither took notice of it.

Without a word, she grabbed the proffered items and took off down the hall.

But, as Shigure would later recall, the brightness of her eyes said everything that needed to be said. She was in love, and would make his whole world right again just as she did from the moment she stepped through the door of their house so many summers ago.

What a lucky man that Yuki was.

Meanwhile, half-hopping, half-jogging, the onigiri managed to get her boots on without missing a step in the direction of the garden. The past conversation replayed back in her mind, the expressions that had at first crossed angrily on her friend's face. As she explained, and he had gotten used to the idea, respect had slowly warmed the frown of rebuke to an agreeable smile.

She'd often wondered at how it would feel. Would it hurt to cause pain? Would guilt overwhelm a heart finally freed from innocence?

Her feet carried her faster than she thought possible. Indeed, it had started to rain as the house fell from her immediate sight. Not that she would have noticed. Her mind was roving and pressing through the darkness that surrounded the house to the light of realization beyond. He'd know in a matter of minutes. He'd know.

She was driven into a full sprint at this thought, ducking branches with a second sense and sidestepping the banana slugs lazily sliming along her path.

Let him turn into a rat.

Let him blush so red.

Let him love her back, oh please.

. 

Kyou didn't see Shigure standing in the hallway, looking at the ceiling as if he'd misplaced something up there, as impossible as it seemed. Regardless, he said in passing, "I don't need your sympathy."

Bewildered, his cousin merely stared after him. He knew he was because he could feel the dog's eyes boring into his back as he marched steadily up the stairs to his room. Stopping at the doorway, Kyou snapped back into place.

'What was in here again?' he muttered under his conscience. His red eyes, red from pigmentation, not from tears he'd long forgotten how to cry, scanned the crisp folded edges of his bed and the tatami mat it sat on. There was a fine coat of dust on the table banked against the far wall and the cat inwardly hissed at it. He liked the room to be kept up. Tohru should know that by now.

Without thought, he walked to the opposite doorway. This was the one thing his room could provide for him in his hour of not exactly need and not exactly want. He only wanted to feel himself moving on, from one transition to the next. With a shrug, he supposed it was symbolic of the healing he couldn't feel. Inside to the out, from hiding in the thicket to standing in the open field. His heart was vulnerable now as he stood, casting a long look over the front yard and he knew it for she'd touched it, cradled it, and politely handed it back to him with anything but remorse. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true, she did regret that –

No, she regretted nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And that was why he couldn't leap for joy and set thoughts of the future on a glistening pedestal. There was no way in hell that he could ever be happy because she had come to terms with her feelings and had the care in thought to tell him directly. He'd have to see the product of her musings and reel in their effects as he had during their session in the kitchen.

And he wasn't angry, which was the most puzzling thing from the whole episode. In years prior, Kyou had imagined himself throwing a class-A fit, directing punches at the whole idea of happiness. Tohru would never get caught in the fray, nor would her intended, but they would see it and know, just by observing, what damage they had done by just being together. That was how it was supposed to be, but this frozen feeling was alien. For the second time in his life, the cat had fallen and not landed on his feet. The first being, of course, four years ago at the lake when the onigiri had appeared out of nowhere, anticipating his move to throw her and holding on in spite of her fear.

'She loved everything about me, but never me. She never lied, never said a bad thing about anybody in her entire life. She deserves better than to see me like this,' the thoughts drifted in and out of his head as he stepped up onto the low railing. 'How would I feel if I woke up one day and realized I was in love?'

It was like asking a little girl not to dream.

"Tohru," Kyou was surprised at how willingly his voice bent in direction to her name and coughed to clear the slate. "Tohru," he repeated again, more gruffly than before and shaking his head, clenched his fists loosely at his sides, tossed his head to the side, and screamed, "TOHRU!"

There, now that that was out of his system, he could settle into acceptance. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he allowed it to form only in a sneer. Little Kyou-kun with a hot temper the color of his hair was gone. In his place stood a mature man with an inkling that the world was a whole lot fairer than it appeared to be. The sweetest girl would have her dream.

'Prince and Princess.'

Kyou sniffed, chuckling piteously at himself before climbing the short distance to his perch on the roof.

He should have seen it coming from miles away.

. 

Shigure glanced out the window from the sitting room as the maiden's name echoed between the house and the forest. Kyon-kun was taking rejection far better than he could have imagined. But epiphanies were like that.

"Ha-chan,"

The other end of the phone-line was static, until the dour doctor cut in with a sharp twang.

"Shigure, what is it this time and do you need me to bring my bag?"

"Ha-chan, you know you can't mend a broken heart with band-aids alone!"

"Ah yes, I must apologize for keeping Akito last night, I knew you wanted to see him,"

The pencil in Shigure's fingers began to spin like a baton. "I didn't mean that, although I would appreciate some warning in the future that he's feeling more ill than usual. It's not a very pleasant feeling to know that your love doubles over in pain when he his touched."

A cough, "However, I'm rather busy at the moment, so if you could make this short, whose heart needs healing?"

"The question is whose heart – doesn't – need healing." Shigure now took to balancing the pencil on the tip of his finger, studying its slight wavering with one eye open.

"Shall I bring Ayame then?"

"No, Yuki will recover, it's the neko,"

The dog's eyebrows rose at the silence on the other end. Surely Ha-chan would know by now. Sketching out some zodiac animals, like the chicken, the seahorse and himself, the most handsome of all black dogs, the novelist bided his time.

Rushed movement flared to life on the other end and drawing was forgotten. "I'm on my way, and I'm bringing Ayame just in case,"

"Ah, midnight tea!" Shigure cuddled up to the receiver, curling his body around the phone line like it was his best friend and he was begging him not to leave. One more word, one more hug.

"Just like old times," Ayame's voice cut in without a transition on the same line, "What's like old times? Ah, Shii-chan is having us over? Perhaps I'll show Yuki how to sip at the cup like the lips of a lover. It's quite-"

The line went dead, but not before the sound of footsteps thundered down a hall and the slamming of an open door snapped Shigure's eardrum.

. 

"She's very much a part of me, apart of us,"

A petal blew by, lazily circling the tv antennae before making an approach on Kyou's nose.

He blew at it with strangled breath and watched it trounce off into the clouds.

'To be happy for her,' That would be too easy. He never thought it would be so hard. She had been through so much, and yet she'd worn her smile proudly.

"Okaa-san told me to smile and pretend that I never heard them talk," a memory as brutal as his mother's voice was sure to crack this ponder-some ice. At least he had hoped it would. But to his utter disappointment, he found it ground the present harder against his temple.

'Do you have your bracelet on?' At the thought, he glanced down at the wrist limply resting on his chest and sighed with relief. The sound was hauntingly familiar.

"If Yuki ever tries to hurt her, even thinks about it,"

A sudden grin overtook his mouth and Kyou soon found his canines viciously jutting into his bottom lip. The image of a cat prancing about the house with a rat clenched in its jaws flashed over his eyes and the smile broadened.

"It was her decision," Yes it was, seemingly so wrong as it was. "And I respect her," again the lightness with which he said, 'her' annoyed him. He had to break that habit fast.

The thought slowly began to form, but upon hearing her name from the dark thicket of woods, promptly lost it again.

Acceptance was proving to be the toughest enemy he had yet to face.

. 

A/N: NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm working on the rest as we speak, but what was written had to be written and hopefully read. I'm so incredibly busy and excited for this coming school year, fanfiction has become a wonderful release for me.

THANKS TO ALL!

Peace and love to all,

Starhopper


	5. But She Does Not Cut

Despite Fate

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: AHHH! These characters are not my own, they are indeed the property of someone else. I merely manipulate them and hopefully use enough tact to convey my message without tearing the moral fibers of the characters apart.

Chapter 4:

"But She Does Not Cut"

Tohru stared at the figure standing motionless in front of her. She wasn't sure how to even begin. How do you tell your best friend that you love them?

Setting her mouth into a determined pout, she started to say his name. It was the most logical first step conceived in a mind brimming full with questions. –

"Honda . . . san,"

– And was immediately interrupted by her own name and a coughing fit.

"Yuki-kun!" she cried as she rushed to his side, arms spread for a warm embrace. An outthrust hand halted her progress. Her eyes turned fearful as he righted himself, painfully drawing in much too ragged breaths. The gaze holding him in place immediately dropped to the abnormal swell of his left ankle, and brought Tohru one more step closer to him. Yet another hand, and even a moan escaped the Prince, sufficiently stopping her from going any further.

"But you're hurt, how did you - ?"

The sopping wet bangs did a fine job of hiding his red eyes, but certainly did nothing for the tears that fell from them. "Silly me, went out without my boots and tripped over a root." Yuki sniffed, trying to cover the sting with a coarse laugh. "I thought you two might need some time alone, and I needed some air anyway,"

Tohru's thoughts whirled to a halt. 'Time alone?' What did he mean by that?

"You don't need to hide anymore Honda-san. If you know what can make you happy, then for all the hope in the world, you must do what makes you positively ecstatic,"

"Yuki-kun, I think you might be,"

For the first time since she'd arrived, he looked at her and she gasped. What was once so vibrant and peaceful was now drained and wracked. His eyes, his face, even his soul – they were all jumbled up into a distorted mess that seemed to run like an oil-painting under hot lights.

He coughed, twisting the hacking into a wry fit of chuckles. Pathetic and ill, the nezumi was never good at acting for her sake. "I must seem a mess tonight, forgive me for interrupting you,"

"No!" Tohru took another step forward and winced as he withdrew back, edging towards a tree. He nearly toppled over if not for the safety of the barrel trunk which he braced himself against. "It's not like that at all,"

"But it is," the twenty-one year old sniffed again, rubbing at his eyes, clearly fighting any desire to look at her. "You have no idea how happy you've made me by falling in love, Tohru."

Tohru stopped trying to get closer and instead shifted away. Somewhat voicelessly, she mouthed the word, 'what' several times.

"Strange, how . . . we always . . . meet in the rain," Yuki said without a thought between her voice and his. "And I admit, I entertained the notion," his eyes now focused steadily on the spot directly in front of her. Tohru gathered her hands at her throat, trying to soothe the burn left from the absence of his gaze. It stung to be cut out from his sight.

"But, I was selfish," his slide down the bark ended as he hit the earth's floor, but it did nothing to keep him from turning in on himself. His knees went to his chest, and a hand covered his face, trailing the droplets of rain as they crossed over his cheeks.

Something was swirling madly in the bottom of Tohru's stomach. Her tone took on the twist as she boldly crossed the distance between them, "Yuki-kun, what are you saying?" Settling beside him silently she quietly considered the impossible. Could he –

He looked up, slightly surprised that she had finally shattered any of the barriers. Rain, mud, self-imposed distance, all were gone and running down his face in a strange salty mist. Starting immediately at a slow grate, he began to explain himself, "I was so very selfish back then. I still am. But . . . but I can't help the fact that when I'm around you, I feel lighter inside. I always have. I'm free when you're next to me, guiding me. And though you don't see it, you are."

Yuki paused to take a breath and Tohru leapt in, feeling unsteady on such grounds. Her legs, though tucked to her side, shook uncontrollably. "Yuki-kun, there's also something that you don't see, but I'll gladly show it to you,"

"What?" The prince looked confused and somewhat disappointed. A shiver passed between them. Whether it was from some intuitive anticipatory sense or sheer cold, Tohru couldn't tell, but she used the obvious shake to scooch in just close enough so that she could feel the heat from his body, no matter how hidden it was under such a lithe frame.

The onigiri started to formulate the question she was dying to and at the same time squealing in fright of asking. But she stopped short as his voice replayed fragments in her mind. "You mentioned before that you had 'entertained' a notion. Tell me please, what was that notion?"

Even the rain, now sheeting at a diagonal slant couldn't screen the blush that so rarely dusted the Prince's cheeks. He looked again to the side, focusing on her right shoulder. "That you could possibly . . . feel the same way about," suddenly rich velvet caught her startled blue in a gaze that longed for some other way to answer what she questioned. On some level she understood with a dragging awareness that there was a reason the Prince was out in the woods, while she and Kyou had been warm in the comfort of the kitchen.

"Anyway," he convulsed as another fit of hacking gutted the smoothness of his voice. "There's no reason to think the way I did then. I was – scared? Healing? No, that's not right at all. I was," Yuki's lips moved as if to smile, but instead decided to grow tighter. "Healed" His eyes narrowed in an unmoved response that Tohru just couldn't read. She held her breath and felt her stomach lurch forward in sick confusion. "And now that you and Ky-"

The tears that were slowly screwing themselves behind her eyes suddenly started to trickle at his admission. As usual Yuki caught sight of them and immediately shook his head in repent. "No, please don't cry Honda-san. You know how much I can't stand to see you cry. You don't deserve to cry, you have no reason to. I'm very happy that you've found something so wonderful,"

'And I have, it's with you!' her heart screamed, leaving a soft ring in her ears. On the outside, she just sniffed and looked down at her knees.

"I'm fine, really," he continued in that placating whisper she'd heard so many times before. "Even though it's painful, your eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them before, and your laugh is lighter, more willing to carry. Shout it to the world, though I can see it. You're excited and surprised and happy. Just knowing that you're happy is enough to make me happy."

She suddenly felt fingers underneath her chin and heard herself inhale sharply. They traced the line of her jaw, as words that she knew were being thought filled obvious pause.

'Even if I am not the one to cause it.'

The words floated in front of her mind, then withdrew along with his fingertip. It took all her willpower to keep herself from reaching out and pulling his hand back. Touch was all she had between them. All words were becoming exhausted.

"You can go back, and let them all know I'm ok where I am. Because I am." He added the last point a little too forcefully. Tohru's head snapped up.

'I'm such a coward.' The onigiri hastily threw the thought at herself, hoping that would get the words going. Even after talking with him, she still didn't know where to begin. He wasn't the Yuki she knew well, this was the Yuki he kept hidden under such a careful exterior. But they were the same Yuki when it came down to it. There was nothing to be frightened or even wary of. With an inner-nod, Tohru swallowed all her fears and said, "No,"

Yuki said nothing, just readjusted his gaze to settle over her determined face. But he couldn't keep his lower jaw from dropping slightly agape, as if about to say something, but thought better of it.

"You're entirely wrong about everything Yuki-kun," she said brightly, grinning from ear to ear through some stubborn sniffles. "And it's good, it's so good. Because I don't ever want to go back either. Not to the house, not to Kyou-kun, not even back to the first day we met. It took longer than that, but it was such an experience. I want to say thank-you for that before I possibly forget what I'm about to say or say something that doesn't make any sense. But I do mean it all, please believe me, Yuki-kun."

"I will believe anything you say," Yuki replied breathlessly, the blush deepening at her gratitude. "Just say what you feel,"

"I feel hurt and guilty," the smile turned down, "I think I've lost one of my best friends and it hurts to know that he's upset when I feel so," she fought to find the words, but shook her head and let it pass. Why try to find the words for something that was inexplicable? Like wanting to run barefoot in the grass after a rainy day, it was just what you felt was right and had to do. "And I hurt because I wish I could make him understand. He tried to kiss me, but I never returned it. I ducked, and I feel guilty that I couldn't make his dream come true. But mine has. For a long time, I didn't know what my dream could possibly be. But then,"

She paused, watching the Prince's look of concern wash away into dissolute uncertainty . . . It was true, she not only felt guilty about Kyou-kun, she also felt guilty for putting this man through so much fretful anxiety. In the silence, his voice edged on the brink of nervous outbreak. "I assumed it was fate, but - "

"I never tried to make myself favor anyone in particular. To love and respect you all for taking such good care of me was all I could do. Shigure-san offered me a place to stay when all I had was under a landslide, Kyou-kun opened his heart to me to fill and you," she trailed off, tilting her head to the shoulder he had admired previously without intention. "You, Yuki-kun, allowed me to know you. Like a timid flower, your heart also opened to me, but you gave me something different. You became one of my best friends so fast, I almost couldn't see it until one morning. I'm sorry, I don't even remember when it was, but I guess it doesn't matter now. It happened and I was so happy and also so afraid." She shivered and his fingertips glided over to her hands. His own were like ice, but as they settled over her clasped ones, she felt a deep warmth flood through the connection.

Yuki felt it too, smiling slightly as she blinked some old tears away, looking down at his slightly blue skin framed against the dulled pink of hers. "Honda-san,"

"Please, call me Tohru, Yuki-kun," the onigiri nearly choked on her tears as he turned towards her, sliding his right hand under her fingers, sandwiching her hands between his. Carefully moving his legs in front of him, Yuki nodded slowly, the smile still small but glowing.

"Then you must call me Yuki," he whispered again, leaving no chance for a cough to escape. His attack had seemed to diminish as she talked, though now his entire body was shaking with something Tohru couldn't quite place. His teeth even chattered, and she only wanted to hold him and make him stop.

"Yuki, through it all, I found myself truly loving only one person. It wasn't Kyou-kun, no matter how much he wanted it to be. I first tried not to show it by devoting all my attention to him after your fights. I guess I was stupid and was trying to make it up to him somehow. But I was slow and completely discounted his reactions." She shook her head and attempted to break their mutual gaze, but Yuki pulled their hands apart and held each one in his.

"I wondered before about my strange past with Kyou-kun, and hoped that with our friendship, he'd take the rejection I was eventually going to give him . . . um . . . better than he would have previously. I didn't even mention a name until I blurted it aloud, and then he started to list off why I shouldn't feel this way. The hat, my role in turning him back from the beast, and most surprisingly, my power to make him blush. But I just shook my head and told him that I'm in love and there's nothing that can change it. I don't want it to. I just want to be in love and even if that love is not returned, I don't care."

Leaning slightly forward, the onigiri smiled and Yuki had to remind himself to take a deep breath. "Because despite fate, I fell in love with you."

A sudden gust of wind threaded her hair behind her shoulders and the Prince bowed his head. Tohru felt her face fall in mild-shock as she became more a-tune to a damp stillness clinging to the air between them. It suffocated the ensuing silence until its death grip was broken by an immutable tug at her right hand.

"Tohru," The last part of her name came mumbled over her knuckles as he pressed the most lace-delicate of kisses to the back of her hand. Softly, he set it back down between them, his fingers curling about hers in the slightest of holds, the most minute of touches. If she blinked, the affectionate gesture might have been missed.

But Tohru had never found herself more rapt with the whisp-like attentions. She nearly forgot to look at the Prince when he began to speak. Yuki swallowed hard, obviously summoning up some an amount of courage for whatever he was about to do next. The onigiri brought her lips together firmly so as to not let her mouth fall open in surprise. For as he rose to one knee, letting the left leg remain straight and slack to the side, the handhold grew in intensity.

"From the moment you accepted me, for nezumi and Sohma," As their hands folded in the thin channel of air between them, Tohru found herself being drawn up and nearer to him. She too sat up on her knees and eagerly leaned forward to hear the words:

"I've been yours."

The declaration ended in the soft offer of a kiss from Prince to his Princess, one that Tohru, gowned in a yellow rain-slicker and muddy boots as she was, accepted without complaint. Like the rest of his body, the backs of his hands were icy. But his lips were so warm. And soft, like the down from a feather, or a rose petal. Tohru couldn't quite decide which for the first second, but promptly forgot about what it felt like to what it was. She inhaled the sweet politeness of it, and found that fact in itself to be incredibly endearing. Her first kiss, given to her by her best friend and now, love of her life, Sohma Yuki. What she didn't know was that it was Yuki's first kiss as well, one that he had dreamt of but never planned on giving to her ever. The tentativeness was directly linked to his excitement and patience with himself by not overpowering such soft confessions made in a rainstorm.

The tremors that had wracked his body with a fury only minutes before were now thinned and smooth to a startling peace . . . in his body only. Tohru's knees were now shaking at haphazard angles, threatening to ruin her balance and hence ruin the moment. She swayed to the side slightly, and knew for sure that the kiss would end too abruptly for both their likings. Especially Yuki: he'd fall to catch her, and she'd inadvertently hug her savior out of primal instinct alone. And then? A gray rat would be in the rain and disappointed beyond belief.

As she teetered, Yuki pulled his head up and quickly pulled his left leg in to land on his knee. Tohru saw him wince as the jolt rippled along his leg and hit the broken ankle. A fresh splash of mud sounded and she wondered if she'd fallen, that maybe she'd been out in the rain too long and had gone numb. But, as she lay tilted over the bend of her arm, Tohru suddenly realized that the Prince had countered her sway by folding his left arm behind her back, his lower arm lying parallel over hers.

Having assessed the situation to her sense of gravity's content, Tohru looked into deep purple eyes and, not bothering to reflect his look of concern, but opting instead to give a little giggle, smiled back into their depths. "Why – do – we always meet in the rain?" she asked quietly, laughing a little as the level of intensity in his features started to wane a little. "It's actually pretty wet and cold, don't you think?"

Yuki smiled and let his mouth break into a grin of relief. "I'm soaked, so I have to agree with you on that, Hond - eh, Tohru," he blushed slightly at slip, but Tohru pulled her hand free from their hold to the side and moved it to lightly finger the longer bangs that framed his face.

"Lives are changing, a name isn't that important," she intoned sweetly, taking a deep inner breath at how extremely thankful he was to her for not taking things personally. His blush had stayed about the same, but it was impossible not to keep blushing when someone you care for is mindedly running her fingers through your hair, then turning them over to cup your cheek.

He gently touched her own cheek, tickling her cheek bone then continuing a path down the applet's curve to the chin. He pinched it affectionately. "I am happy that you fell in love though,"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy," her chortle was voluntarily cut off as Yuki leaned down to kiss her again, perhaps making this one last a bit longer. His lips hovered over hers, quietly mouthing the words so that she didn't hear but rather felt them.

"Being in love has this kind of affect on me. I never knew I could feel this happy and anxious, and peaceful all at the same time. Once again, you've guided me, and opened me up to feel whole and healed. It is my turn to thank you," Pressing his slightly breathless mouth to hers, she enjoyed the downy warmth all over again. Only this time, the kiss itself was more assured of its footing on such uncertain grounds. Just as both were melting into the rain and the soft emotions falling beneath it, Tohru heard the most familiar of voices trailing through the trees. Opening one eye, she studied the area behind the trunk with little or no concern, just curiosity. She caught sight of a white and red blur and made a distant connection the very same moment Yuki lost his concentration.

More like it shattered into tiny sharp little fragments in the back of his mind, the lovely floating feelings dissipating into a thick bar of annoyance that he hadn't felt since he was a child. Not since he'd gotten the doctor's permission to play outside and – he – had to ruin it by showing off a new coat. An extremely gaudy one with a purple leopard pattern . . .

It all happened so fast. The snake popped into view behind a bush, Yuki fell flat on his back, Tohru was carried by gravity to rest on top of him, the nezumi reached with pain for his twisted hamstring, the onigiri reached out with him, Yuki went wide-eyed with shock at the sight of her arms curling about his body in an accidental embrace, and then a very loud and distinctive, sickenly familiar, painfully suggestive:

- pop -

A/N: NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Why would I do that to you all? WHY?! GOMEN NASAI if you thought I would do such a heartless, Akito thing.

No, there's still WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much fun ahead to stop now! What about a night with the Mabudachi trio? OR how about more Kyou angs – er – acceptance? AND WHAT ABOUT MY NEZUMI OHJISAMA?

So, if you must all know, I'll have the next chapter out ASACP (As Soon As College-ly Possible). I shrugged off a DHC paper to finish this, don't tell me I'm not devoted to making you guys hap-pay!

Now that you've read it and went all gooey (I see those goo-puddles on the floor fellow-fangirls) let's just hear how I did. REVIEW please, always appreciated, never . . . um, well not appreciated I guess. And do check out some of my other stuff . . . ya know, the stuff at the bottom that no one reads because it has like 5 reviews. You can CHANGE all that! (End Shameless plug that had no warning to begin with).

So yes, please review, I wanna hear the nitty-gritty and the good stuff too. I strive to be true to the characters, but keep in mind, they're all 4 years older.

Luv and peace to all

Starhopper


	6. Among the Three Fates

Despite Fate

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: Talk about cliché. If I were to tell you I actually owned the rights, if not the characters themselves, would I be sitting at the computer writing about them, living vicariously through their conversations? Nope. I'd be taking Ayame's fashion advice, coaching Haru on public speaking (and stealing his jewelry), playing Rich man Poor Man with Kyou (just so he could win at SOMETHING), and oh . . . locking Akito in that damn dark room where all his lovers could terrorize him. Hear that Shigure, get out the dominatrix boots, Koureno you hold 'em down, Rin gather up the lace whips, and Hatori get out your gauze! Muahaahaaa!

And I can't forget to hand over the man-shaped sugar cookies to Lily Avalon/Faeral, who will always help me tie up Hatori for the pleasure of his fan base (Sigh, you always hurt the ones you love). But she gets to crumble the cookies into a sweet-treat trail for Ayame to follow and find him wherever we happen to hide him.

Aya: "Poor Tori-san!"

Yeah, but you know we all like him that way. (EEEvil giggle) Right Aya?

Aya: ::devil eyes:: "Oh, you know I do."

Seriously though . . .

That last bit was a thank-you to my pal and roommate here in the big scawy college world who puts up with my incessant blah-blah-blah about Furuba and DF. But it's an equal trade with Gundam Wing and Gravitation, is it not fellow yaoi fangirl?

Onto the chapter! Thanks for all the loverly reviews and kind words. I'm getting good feedback here, I appreciate every comment!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Among the Three Fates"

* * *

A loud rap at the door was Shigure's only forewarning. He barely had enough time to push the pencil behind his ear before the shoji slid open with a bang.

"'Gure-san!" a dripping Ayame called from the doorway. Hatori ducked to avoid the accompanying large wave with indifference and almost amusement as the water droplets went flying off his cousin's long coat.

"Aya!" Shigure ran to embrace his cousin. He couldn't help but notice the clothes folded over the hibi's arm. Though extremely muddy, the dark blue pants and gray Chinese stitch top gave the entire situation away. It wasn't hard to guess where both Yuki and Tohru were now. And what state of existence the Prince was currently scurrying about in.

After a long hug and some whispered flirtations, he then turned to the doctor to clap him on the back. "You look good Ha-san,"

"You as well," Hatori muttered as he set about to finding something in his medical bag. "And Kyou?"

"I heard him scream a while ago, but since then, not a peep," Shigure replied through a smile. "Looks like you didn't need to come after all."

"Aa, but I did," Hatori commented, pausing from his fishing to cast a look at something coming down the walk. Squeezing past his friends, Shigure caught the smile before it had a chance to form. "That's one sick nezumi," but the doctor's words were merely white noise in the presence of Tohru, standing in bright contrast to the depth of the storm raging around her. She huddled over something clasped in her hands, shielding it from the rain by holding it close to her heart.

"A twisted ankle, raw throat, several lacerations," the drone of his cousin's voice did nothing to keep Shigure from beaming right back at her.

For a man who could never be caught, this certainly was a humbling sight to see. For a brief moment in time it almost made Shigure want to grasp such a moment for himself, tucking it tight for security and promise. To be sheltered in the hands of the one you loved, he could only wish for such a thing to happen. Though he knew that to be that shield was also a feeling to be cherished.

"Five contusions, not to mention the state of his immune system," Ayame nodded along with Hatori, his crossed arms nearly buckling over a chest swelling with pride.

The snake swung his head around to see Tohru enter with his brother and struck a presenter's pose, "Ah, the man of the hour approacheth!"

Hatori glanced up, turning slightly to see her walk up the stairs behind them. "You managed to talk him into coming, good."

The girl nodded as she absently ran another fingertip down Yuki's back. "He was so embarrassed you see,"

"Still am," grunted a voice from nowhere. The dog strained slightly to hear through the raspy undertone.

Ayame smiled down at his brother. "Ah, but now that you are in the hands of such a wonderful young lady, have you realized your romance yet?"

Shigure's ears perked. "Un? Did something happen when Tohru-kun came to fetch you?"

"Shut. Up." His entire body seemed to grow an entire shade pinker. "Both of you. Nii-san, do you have to keep asking me that?"

"Honestly not! No, I –want- to keep asking you that for how could I have let my little brother get his first kiss without any previous guidance from his eminent, distinguished older brother? I will never let myself forgive myself for abandoning you in your greatest hour of need," Feigning into dramatic repose, Ayame leaned close to a madly blushing onigiri. "Ne Tohru? Inexperience breeds the slow learners you know, but I could show you how it's done - "

"NII-SAN!"

"Ah, so you agree with me Yuki?" Ayame smiled in the face of a Prince protecting the honor of his lady, though he stood on the legs of a very weak rat.

First kiss?

So soon?

Well, to rephrase it, so late?

"I'd sit down right now if I were you, Yuki," Hatori ordered with a pointed look. "Or else,"

The very flare of his anger waned along with his color as the rat promptly fell back into Tohru's palm. The onigiri couldn't hold back a slight grin at the cute little pout he shot her.

"Hahaha! What a lucky man to have possessed such a girl's heart," the snake chuckled softly. "I too know how affection creeps upon the heart and steals away the soul. It is soft and delicate, nary to be caught by the foolish and hard-hearted. Like the feathers of a dove, it flutters down upon your heart until you can resist the touch no more, then,"

"You promptly run into the rain and do even more damage to a fragile condition," Hatori finished, batting away Ayame's 'fluttering' fingers that had been falling just a little too close to the doctor for his comfort. "Is two weeks of bed-rest worth it?"

Dazed, Yuki looked at Hatori and caught the slight glimmer, daresay sparkle in the man's eye. It was easy to fill in the blanks, even for the dour doctor. Of course it was.

Hatori then acknowledged the girl. "Honda-kun, will you walk the patient up to his room? Get him comfortable and by that time, I'll be up for a complete check-up."

Tohru smiled anew and nodded while the rat shifted uncomfortably in her hands. "Of course, anything to help." Somewhat belatedly she added as they started towards the stairs, "It was partially my fault. Yuki, are you mad at me?"

She literally paused as Yuki sweat-dropped and the eyebrows of every single adult were raised. Including Hatori's as he finally brought up the pack of cigarettes buried at the bottom of his medical bag.

"Yu . . . ki?" Shigure was a little too quick to point it out, just as Yuki had expected he would.

"Well, it's only natural for two lovers to call each other by the names they hold dear. I for one love my own nickname, 'Aya', as whispered to me by 'Gure-san," Ayame coated his words in silk, batting long eyelashes at the dog standing across from him.

Shigure picked up the cue, put on sexy grin, and sidled closer to his cousin, "Ah, yes, my 'Aya',"

"Say it again,"

"No, I have something better." The r in 'better' was but a purr on the novelist's tongue

"What?" Ayame was breathless as their hands joined in the space between them.

Hatori sighed, now beginning a search for the lighter in his back? – no front pants pocket.

"What? Don't be cruel and play those games with me, mi amore,"

Ah, now there it was, in the vest pocket. How could he forget a thing like that?

"YOSH!"

He looked up from clamping the cigarette between his lips just as the two dunderheads were laughing off the last of their "precious words" from "beloved lips". Glancing over Ayame's shaking shoulder, he could see the spot in the hallway once adorned with the living statue of Honda Tohru was now clear and vacant. She'd taken the hint. Or rather, Yuki must've urged her forward.

"Now that she's gone, we can start discussing,"

"Ah," Shigure snapped from jovial to startling seriousness in a freak-instant. "You mean Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun?"

"And maybe even Kyonkichi?" Ayame supplemented, returning to a more naturally composed form (at least for him) just as fast, if not faster than Shigure had. "I could talk to him, I can talk to anybody,"

"Yes, and like anybody, will he listen?" Hatori questioned as they all moved into the living room. "No, he can work things out for himself, if he hasn't already. Besides, we have something far greater to worry about than just the neko." He couldn't help but swallow all the possible futures involving the onigiri and the Prince down his throat like fermented poison.

"Akito-san," Shigure breathed in a voice neither Ayame nor Hatori couldn't quite discern. They'd heard it so long ago, before the curse could truly affect them. Even the memory of it was just barely recognizable in their minds as something other than a figment of their own imaginations.

"He's sure to find out,"

"I won't tell if you won't!" Shigure barked out, obviously hurt that Hatori could think he would betray his friends for the person he loved. "I've kept secrets from him before,"

"But they've never concerned Yuki before,"

Both turned to look at Ayame and the expression he held as their friend nearly whispered the words. Eyes wide and lost in thought, he looked forsaken and undeniably fearful.

"It's been too long, and I've tried so hard. Not that I wouldn't always try again, but I don't want to start tearing down new walls when the possibility of never laying down another new brick stares at me, unblinking, pleadingly up at me. I will never ignore those eyes ever again. Believe me, it will never be that way again," the snake suddenly bowed his head, dodging the glances of the doctor and dog. "And if I can prove to him once and for all that I care that he's alive and happy, or at the very least know that he is soulfully grateful for something I've done, then this is it right?"

"Agreed," Shigure smiled, though torn between the side of him that would do anything for Akito, and the other eternally tied to the friendship of the Mabudachi trio. "If Akito-san makes any move towards them, we'll go against him by force."

* * *

Slamming the porch door behind him, Kyou turned angrily on his room.

Damn it! Why had he not noticed the rain? It wasn't like he was staring into the dark clouds and pondering the possibility of a summer storm. No, his thoughts were preoccupied with the inner-tangle of emotions. His mind swelled with the array of potential situations he'd have to face later in the week, months, years. He was also becoming accustomed to this sensation clouding his heart, rapidly surrounding it with a thick coating of . . .

Acceptance?

Disinterest?

Shrugging out of his shirt, he stood to air himself in the center of the room. Unconsciously he sat down to meditate. Shishou always said to meditate to gather up the thoughts one had hastily spilled over the floor. Like milk, or stars, or even dreams.

Kyou hissed. He hated feeling like this. Unsure. Mistaken.

And strangely settled. Like he had finally stopped wandering about looking for a seat in the theater and just sat down to watch the show. Eyes shutting closed with a perceptible snap, the cat resumed his trance, that oh so powerful flood of thought that had blinded him to the tears falling from heaven. Let the show begin, he'd paid his dues.

Suddenly the imaginary stage lit up with the introduction of its players. Behind twitching lids, Kyou could see the Sohmas dance across in front of the audience, each cousin bowing at center stage, then exploding into the Jyuunishi forms with a visible poof. Tohru appeared too, hand in hand with the Prince, standing in awe during the transformation, then hugged him to her breast as they exited along with a bounding Momiji and slithering Ayame. It was then that the cat looked around at the empty seats and realized with a disgusted shudder that he was the only one bearing witness to the whole event. And in spite of his better judgment, he put his two front paws together and clapped.

Kyou woke with a start, wondering how fast he'd fallen asleep to have such a bizarre dream. However, there was something to it . . . just something that he wasn't quite ready to admit to just yet.

Stretching his arms above him and hearing a satisfying pop of the vertebrae, Kyou jumped to his feet and posed his legs at the ready. A good sparring match is what he really needed to shake off this sentimental side. Or at the very least, shake it up so it wasn't this overwhelming. A few kicks and punches in the direction of his shadow and he was already bored.

His senses, (already on edge to make up for sluggish response to the rain) traced the light footsteps of Tohru making her way up the stairs. Lighter still was the voice she used to address whoever was with her.

"You're not angry?"

"How could I be?" It was the squeak of the nezumi in his zodiac form. No doubt riding in her front breast pocket. Pervert.

Though Kyou couldn't help but acknowledge that said pervert was also extremely lucky.

"Hon," a small sigh, "Tohru, if this relationship is going to work, you have to stop taking all the blame,"

The neko's face went turnip-blood red and suddenly the cat-ears sprouting at the side of his head flattened. Rela – tion – ship? She told him?

And he had . . .

"Eto, it actually was my fault this time! I mean I fell on you and your ankle,"

"You wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't been close enough - " but Kyou could clearly make out the words, "to kiss you" as the voices turned into the Prince's suite. More than anything he wished at that moment that the voices were just that: voices and not attached to two separate bodies entering the same bedroom.

This new development pinned Kyou's heart to the ground, and watched it squirm helplessly beneath it. Relationship, kiss . . . Tohru falling over Yuki.

. . . Wait.

TOHRU?!

SINCE WHEN DID HE CALL HER TOHRU?!

'Apparently since they became involved in a "relationship" and shared a "kiss".' the superfluous thought could not be stopped. Nor could the mean spirit of his mind. 'Why should that surprise you? You would have eagerly done the same.'

"I already did," the cat ground out through locked teeth, a clenched fist wavering just enough to threaten his abrasive imagination. There was no way in HELL images of the two together would creep up into his mind.

But hey, what could they be doing in a room with the door wide –

"I'll get the door Yuki-kun!"

- schlick -

Shut.

* * *

The soft brush of his whiskers tickled the apples of her cheeks before Tohru knew that he was kissing her.

After the literal softness of the peck ended, the onigiri pulled her hand down from her nose to watch him blush and fidget in her palm. He sighed before looking up into her eyes. "I hope that that will suffice sometimes Honda-san," and then shaking his head, "I mean, Tohru,"

Once again, the cuteness of the moment was punctuated by her bright smile and giggle. "Of course Yuki-kun," and following the example of the rat, blushed deeper and corrected herself. "I mean Yuki. It's actually nice, it tickles,"

"Tickles?" Was that a bad thing? "You don't find it disgusting?"

"Disgusting? Why should I?" Tohru continued to smile, swallowing any giggles left unspoken. She wanted to laugh out loud at how adorable he was, but instead she opted to grin like an idiot in love. "The emotion is still there, Yuki-kun. You're still there, just in a different form."

The eyes of the rat grew round and near tears in almost comical disbelief. "Tohru," Yuki's letters were deliberate and precise, checking for any tendency to form 'Honda-san' in its place. He blushed and lowered his eyes to graze the edge of her thumb. "Is it all right if I still call you Honda-san? You won't be offended?"

Tohru began to walk from the closed door to set him on his bed. "Not at all! I was starting to wonder if you'd minded me calling you Yuki-kun just now,"

"Eh?" Yuki smiled sheepishly and kicked at an imaginary pebble in the path of her lifeline. "Not at all, because Honda-san is the girl who," The Prince gulped and felt his cheeks color sharply at the sudden memory, and to spite that side of him who called for cold judgment and keeping the world at arm's length, he motioned for her lean in and listen, "Honda-san is my friend. Honda-san is the girl who I met four years ago, the girl who showed me how strawberry-sweet life can be. She helped me to forget the tartness of my past, and focus on how the sun warms each flower petal, how the dew kisses each petal, and how each blossom is always beautiful. Honda-san worked beside me, encouraging new things to grow, like memories and plans for the future. She is the girl who held my heart in her hands and she is the first person who didn't laugh and toss it away as if it was nothing.

"Honda-san made me realize I have a purpose, I have meaning, and that the impossible can happen. So please, allow me to call you Honda-san. I'd like that very much," Yuki could feel the way his lips naturally curved to fit the shape of his name for her and relished it.

"I'd love it too, Yuki-kun," she murmured, somewhat breathless as she knelt down to let him jump off. "I - "

- poof -

As the mist dissipated, Tohru found herself quite literally stuck as well as forcing her eyes to burn furious holes of embarrassment into some part of the wall opposite her. Lying over her unfortunate palms that had had no chance to withdraw before the unpredictable moment of transformation was Yuki . . . a Yuki who had no idea as to why Tohru was kneeling at the side of the bed, shaking in clear panic, and looking at anything but the man on the bed.

Nonplussed, he drew up the blankets neatly folded at the end of the mattress and covered himself before turning to the right and asking Tohru what she was doing.

"Honda-san, what are you - "

"E-Eto, Yuki-kun, you're um," the onigiri continued to splutter, her head sinking lower between her shoulders. "My hands and you . . . and they're caught,"

Brows knitting in concentration, the Prince tried to make sense of what she was saying. Then he felt the wriggling of fingers along his right thigh, paled, and quickly moved to the other side of the bed. Caught between sucking in the pain that pulsed like a heartbeat along his ankle and laughing at her innocence, Yuki fought to keep his breathing steady as he leaned hesitantly forward and looked over to check on Tohru's current state.

She was still hunched against the bed-ruffle, her hands open on the top of the sheet and slightly trembling. A grin tugged at his lips. She was so cute.

"Honda-san?" he coughed slightly to cover the rising chuckle with a touch of concern, before toning his voice as if to entreat a lonely lost kitten out of its box in an alley. "It's okay, you can come out now,"

Her fingers slowly stopped shaking before the top of her brown head rose and bright eyes peeked at him from over the edge of the bed. Losing all control of his laughter, Yuki placed his elbows on the pleated mattress and twisting at his waist, dragged his body forward across the space that separated them.

Ducking back down as he started his approach, Tohru could not see his soft smile or the hand that tentatively reached out to stroke her cheek. She looked up as his knuckles ended their trace of her cheekbone and brushed noses with the Prince. He smiled, happy that she was finally face-to-face with him again. Brushing the tips of his fingers along the edge of her jaw before slipping them up and behind her left ear, he ran the same feather-light touches through the damp strands of her hair. His eyes continued to hold hers in a gaze so full of longing before dropping slightly to graze her bottom lip, licking his own as he wrestled with the idea to kiss her or not.

In the end, it was Tohru who darted forward and kissed him quickly as if in apology. But as soon as she had touched his lips, the hand now resting at the base of her neck kept her from backing away. Her brief struggle ended when his other hand came out from the side to cup her cheek and guide her head into a deeper kiss, one that would properly finish what they'd started at the secret base before that damnable hibi and dragon had interrupted. Both their eyes closed as if connected by the same marionette string while his hands wove themselves to the back of her head, and fisted lightly in her hair to keep her close.

They didn't even hear the discussion outside the door. Or the footsteps alerting a martial artist like Yuki of their intent direction. As his tongue ran the length of her lower lip and her own hands were pressed flat against his chest, the door slid open without a hint of hesitant caution. No, the shoji ran back along its gliders without a refusal to give up the little secret building behind its thin wall. There was no squeak, or dying gasp of a dust bunny caught in its tracks, nothing to jerk the two out of their romantic fervor.

Finally sating the hunger for some closure to what had been said in the rain, Yuki continued to kiss her, delighting in the feel of her skin under his mouth and taste of her. She -was- as sweet as honey. Like crystal clear water from a hidden spring, yours alone to treasure when dying of thirst.

What was even more pleasing to him was the fact that she was kissing him back with just the same amount of intensity and need. Her arms aching to circle his neck, she settled for pressing her fingertips hard against his upper chest, just under the collarbone. He was numbed to the pain even when the fingers began to curl, her nails digging into the once nearly blue skin. Needless to say, it was now warming up to a pale pink.

In fact, it was only when his brother's weight sat down upon the bed next to Yuki's ankle that he noticed they had an audience. He quickly released Tohru from his embrace before turning angry eyes over his shoulder and glared.

"Nii-san," he growled threateningly.

Ayame looked to Shigure who was still standing at the doorway, then back to his little brother. "Ah, don't stop now Yuki! That's the reason Tori-san sent me us up here, is it not 'Gure-san?"

"Yes Aya, and I can see he wasn't mistaken in his theory. Get two lovebirds in a room together, add a closed door, and the passion heats up! Skin sweats, bodies gleam,"

The white-haired Sohma paused from stamping down the fire in Yuki's eyes and smiled devilishly at his cousin. "Why, are you speaking from experience 'Gure-san?"

"Of course Aya, you should remember that night of all nights. I know I for one will never forget it," his tone turned suddenly wondrous, "By candlelight your eyes had such an unearthly sheen,"

"It's called hunger," the snake purred. He then turned his attentions back to his brother whose head was spinning from the ping-pong action of their conversation. "Ne Yuki? You would recognize such a feeling, I can see it in your own eyes right now," But his observation was cut clean off as Yuki launched himself at his brother's throat, a promise of death written in the lines of a feral grin.

"I'm going to KILL YOU! How DARE you EMBARASS Honda-san LIKE THAT!?" The rat screamed as his hands fisted into Ayame's coat, shaking any thoughts out of the snake's head that would point out it was not –he– who had put Tohru-kun in such a position to be embarrassed.

"Ah, Yuki-kun,"

"SHUT-UP SHIGURE, I'M MAD AT YOU TOO!" Yuki bellowed in a frail alto already raw from the asthma attack. His eyes turned back on Ayame and shone in a predatory gleam. "But first I have to KILL Nii-san!"

This time the dog rose a finger, "Ano . . . honto, Yuki-kun?"

"What - did - I - just - say?"

Shigure sighed, deciding on a different approach. "Don't you feel a draft?"

The entire world was put on pause as Yuki looked down, giving Ayame's eyes a chance to stop rolling in their sockets. Upon finding his blanket disheveled and crumpled on the floor, the rat sighed, shut his own eyes in frustration, and set his teeth in a completely straight line full of aggravation. Sticking a hand out expectantly, Yuki asked, politely, "And will somebody please hand me my pants?"

"Start with the boxers, Yuki-kun," Shigure intoned sagely from a safe standing at the doorway. Sure enough, the cotton underwear was soon plopped into his palm. He opened his eyes to find Tohru's hand still in the air, her other hand in front of her eyes to shield his modesty and protect her innocent eyes from the eternal sin of the Sohmas.

His heart filled with gratitude, he lay back down and quickly pulled the Swiss-cheese-patterned boxers on, not caring at all if Ayame used this chance to sneak back to Shigure's side. Once clothed, he swung his left leg over the side of the bed and grabbed a hold of the hand still raised in the air with fingers twitching, uncertain as to whether or not he had received what he had asked for.

"You can look now Honda-san," Yuki whispered loud enough for her to hear. Bringing her splayed hand down from her eyes, Tohru found Yuki turning her hand over in his to kiss the back of it. Lifting up his lips and eyes, he smiled back at her. "Thank you,"

A simple blush was all she could do. For as she opened her mouth, Hatori brushed past the snickering hibi and inu with his medical bag open. But what really turned both their heads was the wicked looking needle he was withdrawing from its dark confines.

Yuki cringed and Tohru squeezed his hand.

"Okay, Yuki. On your stomach," he turned to Tohru as he jabbed the syringe into the lid of a dark red bottle. "Tohru-kun, you're welcome to stay," his eyes drifted over to the rat who was already in position.

"Actually I was hoping that she could come and help me prepare some tea," Shigure spoke up. Yuki noticed that Ayame was nowhere to be seen. "That is if Yuki-kun doesn't mind giving her up for awhile,"

Tohru's jaw had dropped slightly at Shigure's request, but it soon remembered how to speak when Yuki went red.

"I'd like to stay Shigure-san, maybe I can help,"

"Only if you can iron-out the worry-lines in his forehead," Hatori muttered under his breath before shaking his head reprovingly at the Prince. "Honestly, you've been through this treatment how many times? Don't you think you're a little old to be so scared?"

"Not when you brandish it like a weapon," Yuki retorted, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Clearly there is no hope for him Tohru-kun," the doctor replied, holding the needle up against the light and smiling slightly when he saw Yuki shut his eyes prematurely. "I'd also like to talk to Yuki alone,"

"Alone?" the young adults questioned, but Shigure rushed over and took Tohru by the arm.

"Come, come, he'll be fine. Ha-san knows what he's doing."

"But,"

Opening a wary eye, Yuki watched her reluctantly leave and threw her a smile when she glanced back to see if he was really ok with her being gone. He nodded to her silent question. Upon looking unconvinced, he brought his palm to his lips and blew her a kiss.

That seemed to do it.

As Shigure pulled the onigiri out of the room, Hatori moved to the side of the bed and once again looked into the crimson liquid floating in the syringe.

"He left in a hurry," Yuki sighed suspiciously, "That was too rushed, even for him."

"When Shigure has his mind set, nothing can stop him." The doctor's tone left for no more observations.

"What are you three," Yuki inhaled sharply as the needle pierced his skin. "Up to?"

Hatori sighed as he administered the shot, wondering at how many healed scars he was staring at right now on the man's back. How many lashes? For some reason he pondered over which whip out of the collection Akito proudly displayed was reserved just for the rat of the Jyuunishi. The one with the leather tassles? The fox-hunt riding whip?

"Hatori?"

"Nothing," was the simple reply as he slid the needle out and dabbed at the little amount of blood oozing from the wound. Pushing the hem of the swiss-cheese-patterened boxers back up to Yuki's nonexistent waist. "Where do you keep your inhaler?"

"On the dresser," Hatori handed it to him and Yuki sat up, taking the deepest of breaths, coughing on the taste stuck in his throat.

"That's good," Hatori offered a small smile to the still suspicious rat. Yuki continued to regard him in the most pensive and defensive fashion. "It seems that you're improving,"

"I was actually able to stop it this time," Yuki took another gulp of air let it out cool and smooth. "But my ankle is another story,"

"Ah yes," the doctor looked disdainfully at the horribly swollen area. "Because of that, you and Tohru-kun won't be running through a field to the 'Chariots of Fire' anytime soon."

* * *

Ayame rapped ever so softly on Kyonkichi's door, before deciding to let himself in on principle alone:

Clearly the cat needed someone to talk to, Ayame was always ready to listen, erego the neko should be able to talk to him and Ayame would listen and offer friendly advice.

Wise advice, marvelous advice, creatively constructive and insightfully bemusing advice.

Yes, the snake nodded. There was only one thing left to do.

"Here koneko, koneko, koneko!" He called in an attempted frilly feminine voice, but completely missed the mark. Sweeping in on his long blue emperor's robes, Ayame crept through the slit of a doorway and wandered into the center of the room.

It was dark. Though the thunder and lightning had moved over the house, the entire room seemed to carry the aura of a place caught in the middle of a storm. He could almost see the shadows of the trees scraping along the tatami mat and tearing at the sheets on the bed.

Suddenly the lights clicked on and Ayame jumped to see Kyou standing with a leg propped against the wall. The guilty finger was still resting on the light switch.

"And what do you want?" he bit the words through sharp canines. "The nezumi's in the other room,"

"I know that." Ayame snapped, his pointer going up. "I was just there watching him explore the many possibilities that a romance with Tohru-kun has to offer. Surely you would not deprive me of that right as an older brother only concerned for his brother's welfare? Then WHY did my dear sweet cute little brother try to strange me? Me?!"

Putting a hand to his head, Kyou sighed. "Look, I don't know why you came here if it was only to complain about how Yuki can't stand you,"

"Ah, but I didn't!" Ayame chirped, the finger almost dancing in the air as the middle finger joined it in succession. "That's only the first reason, the second reason was to talk to you!"

"ME!?" Kyou screeched, the hand flying off his forehead so fast and balling into a fist at his side. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"Because I'm the only one who'll listen,"

"And fill in the blanks with his own perverted thoughts and memories that have NOTHING to do with the topic at hand? No thanks,"

"Ora, you wound me Kyonkichi,"

"And if you want to talk with me, stop calling me that!"

The snake perked up. "So you DO want to talk then?"

"I – er . . . no!" But Kyou already knew it was too late. Somewhat to himself, he added, "It's not like anything important happened."

"Important? Accepting that your own romance with Tohru-kun will never come to be isn't important? I think it's a good first step into realizing your self-worth as a human being without relating that importance to the context of another."

He couldn't resist. For some reason, be it the bright lights, or the snake's hypnotic golden gaze, Kyou couldn't help himself from moving forward and cocking his head in the direction of Ayame's words. "Go on."

His cousin's face lit up, overjoyed that he had a response. Though it wouldn't have mattered anyway, he could outrun the cat if he had to, even if it had come to such a chase. "You've heard it for yourself and most likely have seen it. You've denied what you've seen, and now you're accepting the living proof. It should be hard, it is hard," his lips suddenly went extremely tight as a memory flashed bright before his eyes.

They were eating altogether, all members of the Mabudachi trio laughing and talking like old times. It had been so long since all of them had been together for a good meal and chatter about the old times when they were all kids and reality had yet to charge their lives like the horns of a matador's bull. It had gone quiet all of a sudden with Aya's mouth being full, and then Tori-san coughed and Gure-san moved closer, realizing before even Aya that there was a secret being kept from the group. And finally, after much loud and passionate coercing, he removed the box from his pocket and showed it for the entire world to see.

Tori-san . . . was getting married . . . to a girl named Kana . . .

Shaking off that horrible feeling of having your stomach fall clear down to your toes, Ayame took a breath and continued, inwardly amazed at how Kyou was not exactly hanging on every word, but he wasn't completely ignoring the helpful vine to cling to.

"What do you do? What do you say when you see them together and you know in your heart that h- I mean, she should be together with you? So you swallow your pride and try to understand. You don't ask why, but you attempt to understand what drove them to be this way. Why did she fall in love with him, how was it possible? Was there something there before and you just never saw it?"

Kyou snorted. Oh no, he had seen it, LONG before. Just never in Tohru's eyes.

"Eventually you have to move on, but first you must make peace with yourself over it. You didn't do anything wrong and maybe it could've been you, but it wasn't." Aya took a breath as he shook his head and felt the softness of his hair through the sting of images nipping like frost at the backs of his eyes. That was enough to warm him after watching Hatori destroy himself again and again over what happened to Kana. They both were so cold for a long time after that. "But you must get over it, and accept it wholly and truthfully. Don't hide behind a mask, it never works."

During the time he talked, Aya had sat himself down at the desk chair. He now rose and bowed slightly to hide the tears begging for release. "That's all I can offer because I know." He stood up and this time he didn't blink away the redness before showing Kyou his face. "I know it hurts. I know it hurts more than any punch or any false word. Just know that you're not alone."

Kyou stood dumbfounded for a second before he registered the fact that Ayame was walking out his door. Turning on his heel, he waved for the snake to stop. "Hey,"

Ayame turned around, patting a pinky to the side of each eye, preventing the light application of mascara from running. "Yes Kyonkichi?"

"Um, thanks. I guess."

Aya closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them and his mouth, he was the same old Ayame who spoke without thought and rambled without apology. "Ha Ha HA! No problem my dear kitty friend, for it was I, his most unprecedented self who thickened your resolve to let my cute little brother romance the dear sweet Tohru-kun without a snarl or growl of complaint!"

Suddenly the cat ears that had disappeared reappeared and flattened dangerously against Kyou's head. "NOW WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE - "

"Ah, but I can't, for one minute is just too long for a person such as I who flies around the world by moments alone! Ja!" And with that, Ayame flew out of room leaving a lofty breeze in his wake.

Kyou stood, yet again dumbstruck, but slightly more at ease. He looked to the door, open and inviting and back again to the center of the room where it was good to sit and contemplate. So, dropping to the floor, the cat crossed his legs and closed his eyes, hoping for an answer of his own to come.

* * *

A/N: So sleepy and mad at myself that I left it at that! AH! But don't you just love Ayame?! He's such a good character and just simply a tease to write for.

Hope I did well and lived up to people's expectations! More chapters are on the way. I mean, Yuki has to figure out what they're up to, and Shigure has to have more lines! WAHHH! I'm sorry my novelist muse, I have failed thee!

So, please REVIEW and answer my question dagnabbit. Did stressed-college-girl-who-gave-up-ANOTHER-chance-to-get-sleep-and-write-a-DHC-paper do good? Are they in character? And please, remember they have matured. Kyou not so much in appearances, but that's why we love him, ne?

Peace and love to all, and to all a goodnight!

Starhopper


	7. Please, Enjoy the Show

Despite Fate

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: All characters hereforth manipulated are the property of Takaya-sensei. The party of the first-part owns nothing except her furuba anime, manga, and Yuki merchandise.

As the title says:

* * *

Chapter 6: 

"Please, Enjoy the Show"

* * *

The stage had long reappeared, and Kyou gawked at the show while Sohma after Sohma paraded across its center. As a display it was sickening, for his cousins continued to transform for show as if they were taking part in an unnatural performing circus. And yet, there was humor to the graceful bows each zodiac member gave after they poofed into a bounding bunny or fearsome tiger . . . like they only existed to prod a laugh from their nonexistent audience. 

And he, the outcast cat, was privileged to clap his front paws together in muffled applause.

Even Hatori for all his dour demeanor, gave a twirl in midair before taking the shape of a harmless and helpless seahorse. As he spun, Shigure wheeled out a glass bowl filled with water, unceremoniously dumped a box of salt into it, then stood back and watched appreciatively as Hatori landed in the water with a picture-perfect plop. Next, Koureno graced the stage with his under toned presence and as he alighted the stage, he took flight, slowing spreading wings from outstretched arms to become his fabled bird sign. The small red bird darted into the farthest wings of the dark auditorium, then flashed into view, inches away from the sharpened fangs of the cat waiting with tail twitching. This drew an enormous shudder of delight from the empty seats around Kyou who wondered as to whether it was he who had made the awed purr or that the other witnesses to Koureno's flighty escapade were invisible. But there was no length of time available to let the mind wander, for the next act proved even more sensational than the first or even the second. No, this was a feat to be witnessed by the most privileged of the masses.

Kyou rose without thought, leaping to the next row nearest the stage. Using the tops of the theater seats as convenient landing and takeoff, the orange cat was able to reach the bottom of the stage and stare up at the two meandering about it now. Sitting from his vulnerable position in the center row, Kyou could only watch as Yuki pulled Tohru through some fanciful dance. The girl he'd watched for years had transformed too into a fairytale princess complete with sparkling crown and flowing yellow chiffon robes. The rat wore similar attire, though the billowing skirt was replaced with a purple leotard that cleaved silence in the air as he danced. Upon catching Tohru, he promptly turned into the rat that still scurried about to the dance routine, refusing to give up on one little technicality. An ever-dutiful partner, Tohru spun and glided to his microscopic steps, twisting about his pace as if he was human and holding her hand. Behind Kyou, the audience barked out laughter, but Kyou could see nothing funny about the situation. No, the way the onigiri continued to cling to her rat Prince in his other form was downright pitiful. Couldn't she see that he wasn't good enough for her? That no one was?

It was then that Kyou decided to alight the stage, and upon landing again craned his cat neck to see through the glaring stage lights to the beautiful soul of the girl and found it was just as bright. Lifting a paw to shield his sensitive eyes, Kyou struggled to make out the form of Tohru holding something near to her cheek. He could have sworn that from somewhere outside of his dream, the lights dimmed and suddenly the blurry visage of yellow and flesh tones became fine and clear. Still dancing, Tohru held the rat in one hand and gestured aesthetically with the other, twirling about. Yuki mimicked her every move while tiptoeing over her palm, his bright purple eyes shining like polished stones. They were clearly very precious in the eyes of the girl, those same eyes that Kyou gave his utmost attention to, plainly ignoring the look in the rat's eyes he had become only too familiar with over the years.

It had stared back at him from the mirror for nearly five years after every breakfast with her cheery welcome to redden his ears and cheeks.

Now he saw it reflected behind lowered lashes. That gaze, it was one of ever-flowing love and trust. Concern was also inexplicably tied within the two as well, though in Yuki's case, it wasn't so shocking to see it flashing at the corners of her eyes. Everyone, including himself to some extent, was concerned for the rat's health and crumbling barriers. But this, this was a different concern entirely, bridging between the gaps of a deeper curiosity and the urge to make him happy, deliriously happy by just being there with him. Dancing with him despite the physical shape he took.

'She loves him.' He thought suddenly, backing away, spine slightly arched in reproach. Then, his back straightened as he kneaded his front toes into the stage, settling his stomach on the floor. Assuming the speculative sphinx posture, Kyou continued to muse on the subject, his back prickling with the funny feeling that there was more to know about this new idea.

Was it, 'She loves – HIM – .'

Or,' – SHE – loves him." ?

Which one was he really upset about: the fact that she chose Yuki, that despicable rodent, over him or that she had decided to love that same rat without even considering the alternatives?

"Did she ever love me?" he found himself meowing as Tohru and Yuki glided up the stage, drawing nearer to him. "More than a friend?"

"I was more afraid of losing a friend," Tohru's voice echoed in the auditorium rafters and from the dancing Tohru's own lips. Kyou's ears swiveled this way and that, trying to decipher which and in the process caught an answering echo of, "I love him, I don't wish anything could've been different,"

No, she had never loved him with more than friendly intentions. She loved him as much as she loved anyone and everyone else in this world that would let her.

Was he to begrudge her that magnificent skill because it had wounded him personally? Was he going to stand in the way of the gaze and block its target, killing its sense of purpose and thus positively murdering those wondrous eyes that guided it? No. He loved and respected her and that heart of hers. It was only logical and right that he could learn to respect the decisions and choices she made with it.

"Even if she didn't choose me," he whispered softly, finding the words hard to say and even harder to hear echo off the stage. "Even if I can never be included in something that I was never destined to be apart of in the first place,"

Suddenly the walls began to shake and the incorporeal audience began to shriek, scrambling from their seats to escape this dream turned reality. Kyou's eardrums almost burst under the weight of a heavy shoji slamming against the doorframe and derailing off its runners.

"Guten Abend!"

Brilliant red eyes popped open. Kyou stared at the ceiling, then at the door, then back up at the ceiling. Grinding his teeth, Kyou leaned back and tried not to think about the annoying bunny bouncing about the hall downstairs. It was amazing how insignificant Momiji's entrance became in light of how his acceptance was plodding along. He blinked three times before burying his nose into the crook of his elbow in disbelief. Had it really been that easy?

"I love her and she loves him."

A great crash of laughter erupted over his lips, the impacting boom resonating deep within his throat as he twisted to his side and shut his lids tight. Just as it been so easy to watch them dance together, it was just as easy to lie on the center of his floor and cry without the pretext of rain.

* * *

"Ha'ri!" Momiji's tea cup nearly shattered as he set it down, staring angrily at the doctor who had joined their little group at the table. "I'm supposed to be your apprentice, I watch everything you do!" 

For a second, Hatori looked sheepish, setting his bag down with an all too purposeful air as he seated himself. But the boyishly becoming look faded when he took up the steaming pot to pour.

Shigure continued to sip at his tea without pause, opting instead to exchange a look over the rim of his cup with his cousin. Tucking a smile tight between his lips, the dog turned to the hostess who had a placating grin plastered over her face as Momiji began to pout.

"And just when I was thinking you were beginning to trust me,"

"Momiji." Hatori's tone was one of warning. "Learn how to keep silent and maybe you'll hear the secrets that are told,"

"But Ha'ri!"

"Please, Momiji," Tohru made a grab for the rabbit's hand, her voice cracking slightly. "It wasn't his fault. Actually, it was mine,"

"My little brother's and hers," Ayame was only too happy to fill in for the blushing girl. "Tell me Mo-michi-kun, do you know what happens when you stand out in the rain with the girl you love?"

The slightest of blushes was etched onto Momiji's cheeks as he turned big brown eyes to the onigiri. His mouth was drawn just as wide, "You and - "

"Ah, makes a big brother proud," Ayame sniffled, dabbing at the corners of his gold eyes with the tip of his sleeve. The sleeve was longer than he anticipated though, and Shigure leaned across the table to pull the length of it out of the biscuit tray. "Eh, Mo-michi-kun?"

"Ne, ne, Tohru!" but Momiji was dancing about Tohru, stopping to ask her questions at every turn. "How'd it happen? Have you always loved him? You were the ones out in the rain, weren't you? Does Kyou know?"

At the last question, the onigiri nearly choked on her tea. Upon recovery, she loosened that placating grin into a complacent smile. "He was the first to know,"

"Uh-uh," Shigure spoke up, drawing Hatori's attention. "I also knew, though you couldn't see me, I heard it,"

"You have absolutely no tact," the doctor sighed, watching his apprentice finish his circle and drop onto the ground, listening intently to Tohru's explanations. When she got to the most personal part, Hatori shot Ayame a warning glare.

The snake closed his mouth and repositioned his posing hand.

"WOW!" Momiji cooed rocking from side to side as Tohru bowed her head, having finished with her story she was quite embarrassed at the amount of attention it was getting from everyone at the table. "Das ist wunderbar! So where's Yuki now?"

"Upstairs," the blush on Tohru's cheeks darkened to a maroon hue as the dog and Ayame started to snigger. Her eyes now turned to catch Hatori's, "Could Yuki-kun have visitors?"

With a nod, Hatori smoothed the line of his mouth into what could be a simple smile. "He could, but first – Without me telling you what signs to read Momiji, could you see him first and write a detailed report?"

The bunny bounded off his seat and onto a pleading position on his knees. "Ne-ne, you mean it?"

Without answering the twenty-year old, who was acting his appearance of a giddy sixteen, the doctor gestured to Tohru. "Could you accompany him? AND make sure that he doesn't hurt himself or Yuki?"

"Of course!" Tohru almost saluted, but mentally caught her hand before she did anything potentially embarrassing. Picking up the tray she'd been slowly building with biscuits and tea, Tohru stood and took Momiji's hand. He in turn pulled down the bottom lid of his right eye and stuck his tongue out at the doctor.

"Ne, that's just mean Ha'ri!" complained Momiji as the two disappeared out the doorway and out of earshot.

Like a leery watchdog, Shigure followed their progress with raised ears. When he was sure they were completely gone, he sat back into the pillows piled behind him and surveyed Hatori appraisingly, "How's our little rat-prince?"

The doctor sighed wearily, "He'll live. He might not be able to properly walk on two feet for the next month or so, but I doubt he'll complain. As for his throat, if he speaks anymore tonight, it can safely be assumed that he won't have a voice tomorrow."

"His overall health?" Ayame spoke up through a mouth full of crunchy biscuits.

"It wasn't a major attack, nor was it a minor one either. The pain from his broken ankle kept him awake during the time when he would've lost consciousness." He swallowed and shot a pointed look at Ayame. "After leaping at your throat, that ankle of his was nearly twisted at a ninety degree angle. Good thing he couldn't feel it, or I would have let him kill you like he wanted."

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Tori-san?" gasped Ayame, looking affronted. "What did I do that was so wrong anyway? Ok, so perhaps I embarrassed Tohru-kun, but I did not do that intentionally! I was merely taking an active role in my brother's life, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, but next time: knock first before you start glowing about Yuki's ascent into his own 'romance'. Don't sit there like some hentai peeping tom,"

Shigure leaned into Ayame, mirroring the snake's dramatic posing as they squealed, "Ha-san, I didn't know you knew the likes of that word!"

Hatori smirked and pressed the rim of his cup to his lips. "With you two as friends?"

Glancing at each other, Ayame and Shigure waggled their eyebrows suggestively before cracking grins and ruffling each other's hair.

"Now that's the way I like you 'Gure-san, - scruffy - "

"I prefer the word 'unkempt' Aya," Shigure corrected his cousin, stroking his locks back into place. He then drew back and eyed the snake warily. "Why? Does it remind you of languid mornings, blushing flesh?"

Ayame chuckled and Hatori pretended not to listen to their mindless prattle. "No, it tempts me to play with your hair . . . and play with some other things,"

"Play with what exactly?"

Hatori didn't even hear the gory details. Looking up to find the two idiots caressing one another's fine tresses, he shook his head and focused on the taste of the tea in his mouth. It was a flowery, aromatic blend. Lavender? Or maybe it was a composite of lavender and honey, with a scratch of cinnamon floating on top.

"YOSH!"

That was the signal to look up again and know that he wouldn't be dragged into one of their strange bouts of flirting.

"As I was telling you before that tangent, aside from the abrasions and lacerations on his legs and feet, Yuki is just fine. Truth be told, when he was six, I would've anticipated and seen much worse from him on just a daily visit."

The light atmosphere around the Mabudachi trio became sullied with an uneasy silence. Both Shigure and Hatori immediately threw their attention on Ayame, judging his response.

"That was cruel Tori-san," Ayame whispered icily. "I was a different person then,"

"Yes, you were. You've made great progress, but I'm afraid you fell back a few steps tonight."

Gold eyes flashed with hurt then closed altogether in defeat. "Why bring such nightmares to light now?"

"We all decided to protect them right?"

"Absolutely," Shigure answered for his cousin, smiling as he placed a comforting hand on the white-haired man's shoulder. "Even if it means bold-face lying to Akito."

Hatori swallowed and looked into his cousins' eyes. "I saw the scars on Yuki's back tonight. As I was watching him smile about the present, even with those visible reminders of his past, I suddenly realized that we will not only be protecting Tohru from the wrath of our Kami-sama, but Yuki from a very real fear. And that means someone has to understand his fear."

Ayame looked between Shigure and the man across the table and back, his eyes settling on the floor. "I suppose you mean me,"

"Both Shigure and I have been in close contact with Yuki from childhood to these formative years. You've tried to make up the time that was lost when you two were younger, but you've never asked him what it was like,"

"He won't even talk to me for two seconds, much less divulge a secret past that no one else has been privy to!" Ayame burst out, using the primitive advantage of height to intimidate his companions. "I've tried to understand, but he won't let me!"

"Have you ever asked Hatsuharu?"

"No, but Yuki can't stand him. Why would he kn - "

"Ayame, if you've been paying attention for the past four years, he and Haru have become good friends. And Haru was the only one who paid close attention to how Yuki acted during those," he coughed to cover the mental search for a fitting word, "transition years,"

The snake sunk back down, his voice becoming small along with his once imposing stature. His tone turned to defense, "I've tried to superimpose what little I remember into an assumed past history. With the help of my imagination, I have concocted what I think happened, and how I should act around him using that as my guideline."

"But that's just it, Aya, you've only – assumed – what his life was like, what – he – was like. You've never thought to validate any of your assumptions," Shigure added with some urgency. "Try a little harder,"

"I always knew it would be difficult to be a big brother. I had no idea how hard it was going to really be."

"It shouldn't be 'hard'. It can't be 'hard'. That's just life," Shigure consoled with a theatrical air, though every word he said was true.

"But," Ayame smiled suddenly and his friends drew back in surprise. "But, if I can get him to love me, to trust me as the big brother he should have had when he was growing up then maybe, there's hope."

Though his lips stopped moving, the words continued to wind their way through his mind.

'Maybe there's hope for Yuki, myself, and everyone else in this cursed family.'

* * *

Kyou stood outside the rat's sanctuary, debating how to enter. He wanted to storm in and set the prince straight, tell him what he – the rebuked rival – thought of the situation. He wanted to let that pompous idiot know that this cat would restrain himself from killing him every time he saw them together. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to prove to his cousin that he was mature enough to handle rejection, and even overcome it. 

All he had to do was open the door.

But that took a kind of courage that even a wise twenty-one-year old man did not possess. History, pity, and green-eyed jealousy barred him from making such a bold entrance.

A vein pulsed over his left eyebrow and Kyou grew more and more irritated with himself. Succumbing to the impatient drumming of his fingertips on his hips, Kyou took one of those shaky hands and pried the door open. Without a word, he set his eyes on the resting young man and padded over to stand directly next to him.

"Oi," the cat grunted. But Yuki was a heavy sleeper, and an even heavier napper. It took several 'Oi's and a prod or two before an eye fluttered open. By that time, Kyou was kneeling on the floor and met the rat eye-to-eye as he sighed.

"Ba-ka Neko?" Yuki questioned sleepily, both eyes open by the time he recognized his cousin at the last word. He refused to move from the position he had taken on his side. "What are you doing here?"

Kyou shrugged. "You can't move, I had something important to tell you, so I decided to come to you,"

"That's an amazing piece of synthesizing logic," moving his hand behind his head, Yuki slowly propped himself on an elbow. "For you especially,"

The cat's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to call me out," he hissed in warning, cracking his knuckles to emphasize the point, "There's no reason to fight now. Oh stop looking at me like that, you won."

Surprise pushed the suspicion out of the hazy spotlight in Yuki's drowsy eyes. It was slowly followed by amusement. "What do you mean 'won'? You're no closer to becoming a member of the zodiac now than you were before-"

"You know damn well that I'm not talking about that nezumi," Kyou spat as he stood, taking a step back in a standard stance of defense. "What's been going on for the past two years, what's really been happening as we fight, that's what I'm talking about. We both wanted her, and now, you have her."

But Yuki was ready to block. His response was fired fast and provided no chance for interruption. At the word 'have', his face flared red and his tone lost all memory of being raspy or weak. "I don't 'have' her. I have her affections yes, but I do not possess her. No one can do that with Honda-san, or anyone else for that matter."

The cat felt the pace of his heart slow and exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath during the length of their conversation. He'd never considered the idea that under that façade of deep concern, the rat would be operating at such a shallow level. And now that he had heard Yuki admit his love for her, he never would.

A brief smile flicked over the rat's lips before his gaze settled over an indiscriminate little spot on the wall before he continued. "And I never wanted her, because I love her for who she is, never for what she gave or can give." The purple eyes looked up and over at Kyou pointedly. "Though I may seem like the victor to you baka neko, believe me, I was just as surprised as you were. She chose me, when I assumed she would choose you,"

Kyou's legs suddenly felt too weak to support his weight. Was he serious? Prince Yuki, the cunning rat, his eternal rival believed that he was going to lose? "Choose me?" both words smacked of disbelief. "But – I – "

Taking a deep breath, Yuki looked almost pained to say, "I thought she loved you,"

Kyou's tongue was tangled by two years of tangible tension over something that they could never face head-on. Now that the 'l' word had been said, every argument they had ever had flashed over his eyes with great malice. They had started at childhood with pure hatred first held by the cat, then shared with equal frustration by the rat. That was until she came into their lives. Hang the battle for a place in the zodiac . . . there was something greater to fight for. Acceptance, an open heart, and love. At first glance, the fight appeared to be so simple, but upon this rumination, it appeared complicated and ugly.

Finally finding his voice, Kyou coughed, "And I thought she lov – liked you . . . uh, hell only knows why,"

"Huh," Yuki stared at him for a second before hiding his eyes in the shadow of his bangs. "Regardless of how you put it so eloquently just now, it seems we have reached an understanding, eh baka n - "

Meanwhile, Kyou shook his head, trying to remember on what pretext he had entered the room. Something about telling his cousin off? No, that wasn't it, he felt himself better than that. His finger went up as if to say something other than a firm telling-off, but put it right back down. It definitely had to do with Tohru . . . the dream overwhelmed his senses and he once again padded the ground with his furry little paws. He was watching her whirl around the stage and wondered at how she, a woman he respected more than any other person in the world (next to Shishou of course) could have fallen in love with his rodent of a rival.

Then it hit him. Without any warning, he sat at the edge of the bed and pointed that once discarded finger in the rat's face. "Listen, I like Tohru ok? I like her and maybe even love her. And you love her. That I can handle, I could and can always fight with you without involving her, but knowing that she loves you back, well that's when I get – no, _got_ angry. I wasn't just angry at you for taking her away from me, but I was also angry at her for choosing you over me, for telling me to my face that it was you she loved and has always loved. She knew it would hurt me, and yet she did it willingly just to run to you. For that reason alone, if you ever hurt her in any way, I swear," The finger called upon its gang and together they grasped at the collar of Yuki's shirt, hauling the young man off his mattress and into the right side of Kyou's chest. "to make you re-gre-t it," ending in a growl, the simple threat was made that more poignant. The narrowed eyes met the half-lidded cool gaze of his captive and sneered. "At least look scared!"

"On the contrary," sensing that he was done posing, Yuki lifted a hand and pried Kyou's fingers from his shirt. Straightening his collar, the prince leaned back into his former position. "I know you are very serious. I would feel the same way if the situation had been different." He folded his hands on his lap in a conclusion-drawing manner. "But it's not. The fact remains that we've just started, what I hope, to be a long-lasting relationship. Now how are you going to handle that?"

"That's what I was getting to before damn it!" Kyou snarled. "Then you interrupted me!"

"I believe you did that yourself, baka neko,"

"Will ya just shut up and let me say what I have to say?! This is exactly the problem. YOU are still the problem! Tohru has nothing to do with it anymore. And that means that if I love her, I respect her and everything she does, including making decisions. And if she CHOSE you, you're a decision I HAVE to respect!"

* * *

A/N: Man, this was a hard chapter to write for many reasons. First of all, I wanted to introduce Momiji, chastise Ayame for never _asking_ Yuki what it was like to be, well, YUKI (ya know, Akito's human doll), and have Kyou reach a conclusion that I've known he would reach since chapter 2. Now that it's all said and done, I like it a lot and can appreciate all the hard work I've put into it (as well as thank my Yuki/Kyou beta-reader gatogirl1). That section was really REALLY difficult. 

As always, constructive criticism is encouraged! I'd appreciate a REVIEW on how successful I was in tackling such a tough chapter, telling me I completely missed the mark, or did a bang-up job. Goodness, I need to stop reading so much Harry Potter.

But in the meantime, here's a Christmas gift to you all (the chapter) – and a stocking stuffer:

I've already begun working on chapter VIII! AND guess who won't have any voice? Yuki really should have listened to Hatori's advice . . .

Heh. I'm gonna have fun with the next one.

Wishing all of you lots of holiday cheer!

Starhopper


	8. Deliverance

Despite Fate

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, wish I could, but wishes made flippantly and not on stars never come true. :sighs depressively:

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Deliverance"

* * *

Yuki blinked in surprise at the outburst. His companion was breathing as heavily as he had during their physical fights. Now he looked inadequate and pathetic to be utterly exhausted from a conversation.

And if that was the case, then the same could be said for Yuki. All he wanted to do now was sleep, and while dreaming, ponder over what his rival had just admitted to him. There was no way he could do that sitting there with Kyou next to him, staring at him as if he was the most detestable thing on the face of the earth. He needed to escape to a place where he could curl up and cry. It was over those same hills that he flew over the tragedy of his childhood and into the warmth of hope. How could it be possible that after all that they had gone through, the cat could still look upon his rival in love and see the rat of the nightmares of a young boy, a young boy who had no choice in the matter, but who was born into that role? How could he smugly sit there and feel that he knew the prince as the 'true' Yuki, a cunning and untrue character who only wished to trick and cause ill will?

Did he know how it felt to be hated by every other zodiac member? Though they didn't show it, he suspected, no - _knew _that his cousins and even his own brother blamed him for their acute conditions. It was the rat's fault after all, always the rat's fault . . . and for that he had to be punished with pain and poisoned words.

By Kami-sama himself.

Something began to pound furiously just behind his eyes, and the rat shook his head as Kyou continued. "I hate you more than ever, don't think that's gonna change just because you're with her," With a great lurch, the weight on the bed rose off the mattress and onto the cat's feet as Kyou began to pace. Yuki watched him, blinking slowly to lessen the pain starting to spread over the back of his head like a net. "But because I respect Tohru, I won't take my hatred out on her. She doesn't deserve it,"

"That's very kind of you," Yuki acquiesced softly, the headache beating in tune with the words for 'hate'. Could he comprehend the meaning behind 'hate' in that little cat-brain of his? Did he know how it felt to overhear that word paired with "him" and know it was such a driving hate that always had the potential to kill? "For her sake alone,"

"I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for me. If I don't, I'll lose the friendship of the most wonderful person I've met and will ever meet. It's the only way I can live with the fact that despite it all, she fell in love with you." The cat spat back defensively, jamming his fists in the front pockets of his khakis and rocking on his heels. "You better take good care of her, or else you'll have me to answer to,"

Yuki felt his eyes widen. Was that baka neko entrusting Honda-san to him?

Was he, the rat, actually worthy of something so precious?

Leaning forward, Yuki nodded slowly. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let her go,"

Kyou snorted, "I don't trust you with anything, most of all Tohru,"

Yuki looked away to hide the joyous smile. Like so many times before, that cat was lying. But this time, he was lying for Tohru's happiness. He could snort and sniff all he wanted, but the truth behind the posing and the arrogance was so clear, Yuki could almost see it radiating off him. He could even hear the words that the proud heart of the cat chose to keep silent,

"_I wouldn't let her go to someone who _wasn't_ trustworthy."_

When he was sure the gaiety had subsided, Yuki looked back up to Kyou and swallowed. "I only wish for her happiness," he spoke with the deepest sincerity.

"That makes two of us. If she's happy with you, then I guess I can accept that . . . though I'll probably never understand it."

"That's a start," Yuki smiled and Kyou rolled his eyes. Watching Kyou work his jaw, but seeming to be unprepared for any other bouts of discussion, Yuki leaned back into the headboard and down to his pillow. He was amazed at how fast the headache had dissipated when his cousin alluded to a greater strength, a more mature strength that the cat possessed. To know that he was not to blame for Tohru's decision was one less fault that his fragile and straining soul would not have to bear. As soon as that weight was lifted, the smile and the words had flowed easily for they came from the heart. He wanted to thank Kyou again, but stopped as his eyes closed upon sinking into the downy softness of the pillow.

* * *

Kyou stared at his cousin as the rat drifted off into unceremonious sleep. Somewhat belatedly, he heard his knuckles crack against the top of the innocent night table. Still he glared at Yuki, sleeping so peaceably with that smug smile on his lips, strands of his silk-fine hair looking as if they were pulled over his eyes to hide the obvious exultation behind them. And Kyou just wanted to punch him in the mouth to wipe off that expression of content because he himself could never wear it.

"You have such an easy existence," the cat found himself hissing to the deaf ears of his rival. He suddenly pulled his fist to his chest and smirked, "Of course, when all is said and done, its all because of appearances, right?" Kyou shook his head, hoping to throw off the contemplative silence that had overwhelmed him so quick. And he was too slow to outrun the epiphany. Standing now, appearing the victor in every primal sense as he stood tall above his fellow fighter, inside he knew appearances meant jack-shit. Even as the vengeful spitting cat and its grotesque other form, he was still Kyou, still the little boy Shishou had raised and loved. If someone listened hard enough, they might be able to hear his thoughts crashing down upon his conviction like ocean waves. He was crumbling, while Yuki was no doubt pulling himself together under the guise of dreams. Kyou should appear the stronger, but facing the fact that he was not was slowly breaking him under the weight of the realization. Was Yuki the rat, or was Yuki the boy carrying the title of rat?

Sinking to his knees, Kyou clutched at his temples and shook his head. No, this wasn't right. Yuki was fated to be his enemy, it WAS the rat's fault, ALWAYS the rat's fault. It was because of Yuki that he was the cat, and fated to forever be an onlooker to the movement of the zodiac. There was no way that he could be another person under that sneaky rat cloak . . . there was no way that he could be innocent of the horrendous character Kyou so unjustly accused him of. That would make them too similar, and Kyou couldn't stand the thought of sharing ANYTHING with that – that kuso nezumi.

He glanced up to the bed and could faintly make out between the tears the pale hand of his cousin. No way that the cunning rat could be sick, or ill, or wounded, or beaten, or threatened, or tortured. The stories he had heard could not possibly be true, it was impossible for the _rat_ to fall to such a mortal level of petty existence . . .

And yet, he had.

Kyou didn't know what was worse, finding that their entire hatred had been set up as a lie or that he had stumbled across it too late to believe it in his soul. But he knew he hated Yuki at that moment more than ever because it was through him that Kyou saw the light of truth.

And it blinded him. He was so stung as he swaggered to the door he almost ran into Tohru who was standing patiently outside for someone to let her in. He heard his name questioned with confusion and obvious surprise, made barely a nod in her direction, and continued to walk down the hall to his own room.

* * *

Wide eyes followed the cat's uncertain progress, before nimble fingers wound themselves through the belt loops of her pants and yanked her through the doorway. The tray nearly flew out of her grasp, but with the help of fancy footwork, she regained her balance and leaned to counter the weight of the biscuits and tea. By the time she looked up, Momiji had released her from his lead and was promptly darting around his patient.

Tohru opened her mouth to warn him no to wake him too abruptly . . . punches tended to fly in defense regardless of who was trying to rouse him. But as the sound grated in her voicebox, Momiji leaned over the bed and placing his mouth at the side of Yuki's head, screamed "GUTEN MORGEN GESCHLAFFENKOPF!" into the young man's ear.

Yuki bolted upright, his eyes wide and teeth grinding. "Is it morning already?" he seethed, his voice nearly gone.

"No, what Momiji-chan meant to say was - " Tohru closed her mouth as the bunny settled himself on the bed and stared intently at Yuki, who was still recovering from the little German voice ringing in his brain. It was not out of politeness to let her friend speak, but rather it was to hear and blush beet-red at the words coming out of that same friend's mouth.

"Ne, ne, is it true that you love Tohru-kun and kissed her? That must have been some kiss,"

"Momiji," the warning in the raspy voice was enough to make the bunny bounce back and off the bed, onto the floor. It was from there that he continued the rest of his examination without another word.

Tohru waited at the doorway until Yuki's eyes lost the look of promised death. She didn't need to wait for long for as soon as Momiji stepped out of range from potential flying fists, Yuki looked up towards the doorway and found Tohru awkwardly staring right back at him. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, barely hearing the tea slosh about in the little pot perched precariously upon the pink pot holder.

Yuki just continued to stare at her in wonder, a side of his mouth edging up into a relieved smile.

"You're looking better Yuki-kun," she smiled shyly back as he motioned for her to come closer. "How's your voice?"

"Barely existent," he rasped in turn, his mouth wide and ginning as she settled down on the edge of the bed after placing the tray on the cracked nightstand. His attention was drawn to the tray and his jaw dropped, his stomach growling loudly a moment later. Tohru's heart suddenly warmed a beat at the memory of the meal that seemed like decades past. He hadn't eaten anything then, he was sure to be hungry now. Just as expected, Yuki licked his lips, looked back into her eyes, and whispered, "What do you have there?"

Tohru picked up a cup and leaned to pour the tea. "It's some herbal remedy Shigure-san recommended. Drink, it will make you feel better,"

Yuki's eyebrows were raised at the mention of the dog, but faced with the concerned eyes of his beloved, he quietly accepted the cup she proffered. As he took a long sip, Tohru reached over and grabbed the plate of biscuits, turning slightly to offer Momiji one as he took a cautious pass to look at the bruise over Yuki's cheek where he had fallen.

"Danke," he chirped, eyeing the rat suspiciously before raising the biscuit to his mouth and taking a bite. She nodded in return and turned back to accept the cup Yuki pressed into her waiting hand.

"I do feel better, thank you Honda-san,"

"Oh! And before I forget, I overheard Hatori-san, something about you not talking for awhile,"

"Not even to thank you?" Yuki asked, looking suddenly hurt.

Blushing, Tohru shook her head, "No, not even for that,"

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't need words," she caught the seductive whisper and the blush deepened so much that it caught Momiji's eye.

"You're not catching a cold too, are you Tohru?" he suddenly made a face. "Ne, ne, that just won't do!" Whipping out a small notepad from his plaid pants, he gave Tohru a quick look, then turned to flipping the pages of the lined paper. When he stopped, he withdrew a pen from in hidden pocket in his vest and began to jot down some notes. "How do you feel now Tohru?"

"Leave her alone Momiji," Yuki rasped, choking on his last words with a cough.

A suddenly very serious bunny-boy looked up from his work and stared Yuki hard in the eyes. "Is that a command from the boyfriend?"

"Watch wh - "

"More tea Yuki-kun?" Tohru intervened and sighed with relief that she had as Yuki slowly let his guard down to accept the warm cup passed into his hands. The potential for an argument between the rabbit and the rat was passed by with a great revving of the engine as Tohru rode by victoriously. Of course, that puff of pride was transferred to a simple smile she wore as she turned her attention back to the man in the bed. "No talking, that's an order from Hatori-san. I want to be able to hear your voice when you're strong again, and listen to it as we walk through the grass, our feet all wet with morning dew." She leaned forward and kissed his nose for emphasis, dodging his sudden kiss as he moved his head to catch her lips. She blushed as he shot her another sweet pout.

"Drink your tea and maybe you won't get a hug," she taunted.

Gulping at her promise, Yuki downed the rest of the tea in a big gulp and handed the cup back to her, all the while studying her as she sat so near to him. She felt like she was some beautiful sculpture on display for only his eyes to see, one that demanded a second look to catch the way each shadow played over every arch, every curve. A shiver ran down the back of her spine at the light that glowed from his eyes, and she suddenly felt very distant from him, even sitting there on his bed with him in it. With a quick intake of breath, she reached for his hand and smiled with genuine relief that he was so fast to clasp it.

They sat staring at each other for several minutes before Yuki heard a cough. He turned to the side to see Momiji shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable in the thick miasma of young love. Pursing his lips to ask him what he wanted, Yuki was startled to find Tohru's hand over his mouth. Glancing at her face, he found it bright with a smile and inquiring eyes.

"What is it Momiji-kun?" She asked without the air of annoyance that Yuki was sure his own voice would have been laced with.

"I need to verify my results," he said in a very professional tone. "Would you mind answering some questions for me Yuki?"

Tohru slid her eyes back to Yuki's, and shook her head. Her head shot forward to face the blonde boy head-on. "Sorry, it'll have to wait. No speaking." The last words were directed at the rat.

With Tohru's hand still clapped tight over his mouth, Yuki verified Momiji's unspoken question with a defeated sigh. "Mhmmm . . ."

"Alright then," Momiji mulled aloud, switching tactics. "I'll just make a little survey sheet and you," he pointed to young man in the bed. "You, Yuki can just check off if I'm right or not. Alles klaar?"

"Huh?" It was Tohru's voice speaking on behalf of Yuki's lips, which she felt part against her palm.

The bunny sighed, "Ne, all right?"

Tohru exchanged a glance with Yuki-kun, then took her hand off his mouth. He pulled it down to the mattress with his other hand and shot a nod of agreement to his cousin. Tohru's eyes widened at the gesture, but then she quickly reminded herself that _this_ was nothing to be embarrassed about. Nor were the kisses they had shared earlier . . . now _that _thought brought about the very deepest of blushes.

And now she was blushing again. The heat was almost unbearable and transferred from sensation to a ring in her ears, glowing hot and whistling their proverbial steam. Tohru shook her head, nearly burying it in Yuki's shoulder. He smiled, seemingly reliving each of their moments with thirst-quenching abandon. He could lick and lap at those sweet memories all day and never be satisfied.

Again, Momiji coughed to gain their attention, and finally settled to plop himself on the ground. Taking the sloppy survey sheet in his nimble fingers, he quickly folded the paper into an airplane and sent it flying in the direction of Yuki's ear . . . then promptly made a run for it, dodging a solemn Ayame in his escape.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, a little short this time. Yeah, no – I'm not running out of ideas or inspiration. Yeah, give me some time and maybe a nice long flight across the Atlantic ocean to bang out more of the story (Scotland here I come! – leaving March 25th). Yeah, I know all you adoring fans of furuba will REVIEW.

You won't?

PLEASE!

I'll beg on my hands and knees only to justify how much this means to me. I need some back-up right now so I don't have yet another mental breakdown before the end of the month.

And no – I'm NOT kidding.

So please, let your voices be heard, may I hear you shout your comments and constructive criticism my way, and let all of us breathe a sigh of relief for the quarter is almost over . . .

Then you guys may attack me when I don't update for three months while I'm studying abroad.

runs away before the kitchen utensils and a cow start flying towards her

Peace and love,

Starhopper


End file.
